Bloodlines
by AlegraBauman
Summary: A gruesome college murder might be the cure for Maura and Jane's fractured friendship. But could a certain young woman have something to do with it? Gruesome-ish opening guys... sorry!
1. Chapter 1

About three months had passed since that fatal night. She was just looking out for her best friend, her only friend it had sometimes felt. Although Paddy Doyle had survived, Maura still hadn't forgiven Jane. Sure they worked together, but the only exchange of words took place at a crime scene or over a dead body, and even then they were the bare minimum. Jane didn't think she ever would forgive her but secretly Maura wanted her best friend back, she missed her.

On an early Monday morning Maura and Jane got a call.

'Get to University campus now' Frost ordered, to both Jane and Maura- an order they were both taken aback by.

Jane arrived first. Frost met her at the front and she knew from the look in his eye at this was a big case.

'What's with the early wake up Frost?' Jane asked still slightly disgruntled from being awoken.

'Triple homicide' he replied dryly. Something was wrong with him.

'Jesus' Jane muttered.

'Yeah, they've called in half the department. This is going to be a big case' he added, avoiding Jane's stare.

'Frost, what is it?' she asked, knowing something was wrong.

He shook his head for a moment 'I can't go back in there'

'Why? Do you know the victims?' Jane instinctively moved closer with concern.

'No...it's just...it's a mess' Frost looked to her, his jaw set slightly. He wasn't going back.

She eyed him carefully for a moment 'alright, okay'

'I called Dr Isles. She'll be here in a bit so I'll wait here for her.' Frost said.

'Fine, yeah, get some air... there's some water in my car' Jane tosses her keys to him before heading into the building.

There were police everywhere. Every student was out of their dorm or peering there head around the door. Cries could be heard from girls and the boys had their heads in their hands. At the end of one corridor there was a police cordon set up. Flashes from a camera bounced off the walls. Jane showed her badge to the officers on guard, they nodded and let her past. Korsack stepped out of the dorm. His eyes met Jane's for a moment before he looked to the ground shaking his head. Cautiously Jane stepped to the doorway.

It was a mess. Instantly she knew this was a knife crime. It looked like something from Scream. Blood stained every inch of the room. It was a living area with two bedrooms off to the sides. A body lay in the door way of one, a man. Jane moved to look into the other and saw the body of a girl half collapsed against her bed. She moved to the man and looked into that room where she saw the body of another man on the floor.

For a moment Jane stood taking the scene in. This was the definition of 'blood bath'. It was only when she heard Maura enter that she looked up.

'Triple homicide' she informed the doctor as she entered.

'Frost told me' Maura answered, taking in the scene. Jane nodded and continued looking around. 'Is there a murder weapon?'

'I don't know, I just got here. Looks like a knife or something though' Jane replied.

The sound of a raised voice in the corridor suddenly hit the room. Jane frowned and moved out into the corridor followed by Maura. Jane stopped Maura slightly and braced her hand on her weapon.

'Ma'am, stay back!' a cop yelled.

'No! That's my dorm let me in' the voice called back, a clear British accent.

Jane moved forward to the scene. Maura eyed the girl carefully, she had dark hair and dark eyes. As Jane approached the girl she seemed to calm down and almost shy away.

'You live here?' Jane questioned.

The girl seemed stumped, almost shocked at the detective before her. It took her a moment to find her words.

'Y-yeah, I do...what's happened?' she finally replied.

Maura's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the girl. Jane eyed her curiously.

'You live with two males and a female?' Jane asked.

'Yes- answer my question! Please! What's happened? Why's everyone crying?' the girl asked quietly.

'What's your name?' the detective ignored the girl's questions.

There was a pause while the girl realised Jane wasn't going to answer her.

'My name's Beth, I'm 20, and I study psychology. Now will you tell me what the hell is going on? I want to come and see' Beth's voice was exasperated.

'Your roommates have been murdered' Jane replied to her bluntly.

Beth's expression dropped. Her eyes became impossibly dark. 'I want to see' she replied.

'I don't think-'

'I don't care' Beth replied. 'I need to see...if I can see...if I can see maybe I can help'

Jane looked to Maura for a second who was still eying Beth. Maura met her gaze after a moment and sighed before heading back to the crime scene.

Jane nodded to the officers to let Beth through. Beth swallowed slightly. The smell of blood meeting her nose made her bring her hand over her nose and mouth. Walking behind her, Jane watched the girl carefully. As they came to the doorway Beth slowed slightly, already able to see blood by the doorway. Jane placed her hand on her shoulder but Beth shrugged it away lightly before moving into the room. Maura was crouched down next to the man in the doorway. She looked up as Beth entered and met eyes with Jane for a second before standing.

Beth was stood perfectly still, her eyes wide and trained on the man in the doorway. After a moment she stepped forward and peered into the bedroom to the left. There she saw the girl. A small noise escaped her throat and she closed her eyes. She began to shake slightly. After a moment she opened them and looked into the other bedroom and saw the other man, letting out another noise. Tears began to spill uncontrollably out of her eyes and her breathing began to sped up.

'Come on you need to leave' Jane ordered taking her arm.

'No' she protested quietly, her voice broken.

Maura watched with curiosity.

Beth took a breath. Slowly she raised and pointed to the girl.

'E-Emily Gardner' she points to the boy in the door way 'Patrick Carter' then to the other boy 'Craig Moorcroft'

Jane watches carefully and calls to an officer 'you get those names'

'Yeah' he calls back.

Beth steps back and into the corridor. She turns to walk away but faints and collapses to the floor. Maura steps forward slightly but Jane rushes to her side in time.

'Beth' Jane lifts the girls head slightly 'Beth wake up' her eyes open slightly.

'Jane what's going on?' Frost asks as he passes through the police cordon.

'This is the other roommate. She fainted. Here take her and get her some fresh air then take her down to the station' Frost nods and lifts the girl into his arms.

Jane watches as he takes her down the corridor. Maura comes to stand by her side.

'Do you know her?' Maura asks quietly.

'No' Jane replies looking to the doctor.

'You aren't related to her?' Maura continues.

'No, she's British, why?' Jane eyes the doctor with confusion.

'You just seemed...she seemed...never mind' Maura shook her head and walked back into the room.

Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head muttering 'great talk'.

Turning back to the crime scene she places her hands on her hips with a sigh.

'Happy Monday' she sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane moves around the table, clicking the voice recorder on before she takes a seat. Frost is already seated in the isolated interrogation room with Beth sat nervously opposite him. The young girl is staring to the side at the floor. Frost and Jane glance to each other before starting.

"Interview starting at... 10:34 AM. Detective's Frost and Rizzoli are present with Beth- wait what's your last name?" Jane asked, slightly flustered.

Beth looks up to her, eyes slightly narrowed in confusion "are you being serious?" she asked quietly.

Jane sighs cocking her mouth to the side slightly "it's been a long morning kid. State your full name for the record" Jane rubs her neck.

"My name is Elizabeth Daniels" Beth replies, sadness clear in her tone.

"You prefer being called Beth?" Jane checks softly. Beth nods slightly. "For the record Beth is nodding. Alright so can you start by telling me where you were early this morning and last night?"

"I'd been in work until about 1 in the morning, after that I went to Hayden's- one of our friend's dorms to study...we have a test today... I decided to stay but we both got a text saying there were police in our dorm. I ran over...he told me to wait but I...I needed to see my friends were okay" Beth rubs her palms together, an action Jane is familiar with herself. Jane eyes the action for a second before continuing.

"Can you tell us for the record Hayden's last name?"

"Hayden Edmons- I just called him, he should be here soon" Beth added.

"Okay, good..." Jane trailed off for a minute glancing to Frost. "You said at the crime scene that by seeing the bodies of the vi-of your friends you may be able to help...why is that?" Jane leant forward onto her elbows.

Beth looks down to her hands then back up again and to the side before she talks "In psychology we've been doing about...you know murderers and things like that. I just. I was curious to know if it was like any of what we've been studying" Beth looks to Jane as she finishes speaking.

"And was it?" There's a knock on the door. Jane looks to Frost and sighs. "Interview terminated, knocking at door...YEAH" Jane calls the last part.

Korsak enters slowly and looks to Jane and Frost "can I speak to you guys a second?"

Jane gives him an incredulous look before huffing and standing. Frost stands and moves around to leave. Beth watches them both nervously. Before she exits the room Jane turns back, "we won't be a minute honey"

Beth's eyes widen slightly at the comment as the door closes. Jane frowns slightly and shakes her head- _did I just call her honey? _Suddenly she realises who is in the corridor; Korsak is standing with a slightly nervous looking Maura.

"What's going on?" Jane asks, lightly placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm sitting in on the interrogation" Maura answers before Korsak can, making the older detective nervously bite his lip.

Jane blinks slightly "what? Why? You've never done that before"

"I spoke to the lieutenant Jane, he wants me in for the interrogation. It's integral for the investigation that I get as much information as I can" Maura's tone was light and calm, but it was clear there was no two ways about it.

Korsak turns to Frost "the Lieut. Asked if you'd go interview this Hayden guy that walked in"

Frost looks to Jane slightly and nods "yeah sure"

Korsak nods to him and waits for him to be out of earshot. "Listen, I don't really know what's going on with you two now but just go do what you need to do. This is a big case, stay focused on catching the sons of bitches that did this" he eyes them both with warning before leaving.

Jane glances to Maura before re-entering the interrogation room. Beth watches Maura with confusion as she sits opposite her. Maura offers her a comforting smile, to which Beth gives her a slight nod.

"Okay, you ready?" Jane asks Beth. Beth nods. Jane hits the record button. "Interview resumed at 10:41 AM detective Frost has left, Dr. Maura Isles has taken his place. Beth I asked you before we had a break whether the crime scene was like anything you'd witnessed in class, was it?"

Beth thought for a moment "not really. It was more like a scene from Scream"

"Other than the obvious, did you notice anything out of place in the room?" Jane's voice was soft.

"Emily was on my bed" Beth closed her mouth quickly after speaking and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jane leant forward slightly as she spoke. Beth nods. "For the record Beth is nodding...have you noticed anything suspicious lately? Anyone strange hanging around or maybe someone threatening your roommates?"

Beth shakes her head "no. We get on well with everyone...they don't- my roommates don't do my course but we've had parties and so everyone kind of knows everyone. It's actually really nice..."

"Okay...what about boyfriends, girlfriends?"

"Emily is-was single...Paddy had a girlfriend from home and Craig was single too"

"And you?"

"I-I had a boyfriend, we broke up yesterday..."

"Can you tell us why you ended the relationship?"

"I didn't, he did...he isn't looking for anything serious...in honesty neither am I so I wasn't upset...we're still friends" Beth shrugs her shoulders.

"Alright... your friend Hayden is here...for now you're in police custody and you're going to be here under police protection for the next 24 hours- or until we think it's safe for you to go"

Beth's eyes dart between Maura and Jane "why? Am I in danger?"

"It's just a precaution" Jane smiles slightly "Interview over at...10:50AM" she ends the recording.

Maura and Jane observe the girl for a moment as she does the nervous action with her hands, rubbing her palms together.

"Is something wrong with your hands?" Maura asks sitting forward slightly.

"They just ache occasionally" Beth replies, her eyes barely looking to the doctor. "Can I go to Hayden now please?"

"Sure" Jane stands and the other two women follow. "Beth do you mind waiting in the corridor while I talk to Dr Isles? Then I'll take you to Hayden"

Beth nods "certainly" is her quiet reply before she steps out the room.

Maura sighs and looks at the door.

"Alright Maura, why are you here?" Jane's voice holds a slight impatience to it but remains light.

"Just trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together like you Jane" Maura replies softly before stepping past the detective and out into the corridor.

Beth is leaning against the wall in the corridor with a blank gaze ahead. Her eyes glance to Maura slightly before going back to the wall, while Maura's eyes never leave the girl's face, absorbing her every feature and trying to process what about it is so familiar. Jane steps out next to her.

"Alright, let's go" Jane sighs. She places a hand on Beth's shoulder slightly but Beth shrugs it off gently. The detective glances to the doctor who is watching the interaction curiously.

...

Frost is sat in the cafeteria with a fairly tall blonde haired guy sat opposite him. Beth enters the room from behind the guy, but he realises she is there from the look on Frost's face. He turns slightly in his seat before standing. Beth gazes into his eyes, almost helplessly, before rushing into him and wrapping her arms around him.

"It's okay" he whispers gently against her ear.

Jane shifts uncomfortably, while Maura sighs in an attempt to quell tears. Frost leaves with a saddened smile.

"Janie!" Angela calls from over the counter. Jane rolls her eyes and turns to look at her.

"Not now Ma!" she calls back.

Instead of calling Angela mouths something along the lines of 'does-she-want-coffee', conspicuously nodding to Beth.

Sarcastically, Jane shakes her head and mouths 'no'.

Maura glances to Beth who is now staring at Angela with an expression she couldn't quite interpret; hate, pain, shock? Which ever, it was plain Beth knew who she was. Maura turns her attention to Angela who in a quick motion made the same expression before hurrying off into the back. Completely missing the interaction Jane ushers Hayden and Beth back to their seats, closely followed by Maura.

"You must be Hayden, I'm detective Rizzoli" Jane shakes Hayden's hand.

"Nice to meet you" he replies, though his tone is flat and dull.

Maura notices that Beth is sat close to Hayden, her hand resting over his against his leg.

"So you guys were having a study- what, date, last night?" the detective speaks her words quickly.

Hayden repeats the word "date" with a slight laugh. "Yeah, Lizzie came over at around half 1, quarter past maybe, and stayed until...well until we got the texts through" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Lizzie?" Jane directed the question more so to Beth who was looking away slightly to the side of Jane.

"Oh yeah...you prefer Beth sometimes I think right?" Hayden looks to Beth as he speaks.

Beth nods slightly still looking to the side.

There's a light knocking on the door behind them. Vince is standing there looking at Maura. "The er...victims has arrived" he announces quietly before leaving.

Maura stops for a moment before turning back. Beth and Hayden are looking at each other, devastation clear in each of their expressions.

"I gotta-" Maura begins.

"I know" Jane touches her arm slightly.

Maura gets up and leaves. Beth stands suddenly.

"I need to use the bathroom"

"Er, that way, down the hall" Jane points to the door behind her.

Hayden watches carefully as Beth rushes off.

"Is it alright if I go see she's okay?" he asks quietly. Jane nods.

...

As Maura is walking down towards the examination room she can feel she is being followed. For a moment she continues walking to check to see if she isn't just going mad but stops after a few feet, turning on her heels. There she sees both Beth and Hayden looking at her with hopeful, sad, and exasperated eyes.

"Can we see?" Beth asks quietly.

Maura gives her a careful look "I think you've already seen enough, Beth" she offers gently. "And you both shouldn't walking around the police department like this"

Hayden shifts nervously "please can we see"

Maura turns and stands a little straighter "why?" Hayden and Beth exchange a look, a knowing look. "What aren't you telling us?" Maura presses a little.

"We think..."Hayden looks to Beth slightly who sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "From what I heard the whole scene was different...but we didn't see the wounds"

"What do you mean?" the doctor asks, curious more than confused.

"If we see where, and how then...well that could be indicative of something" Beth continued.

"What aren't you saying Lizzie?" Beth flinched slightly at her use of the name.

"I prefer to be called Beth, and I can't say until I see, Dr Isles" her reply was simple, calm and polite.

Maura thinks for a moment looking between the two students before her. "They won't have been cleaned up"

They both nod slightly, swallowing as they do so.

"Come on then" Maura continues to the room.

...

The three bodies are laid out on metal tables. Each still fully clothed. Hayden and Beth stop still at the door. Maura eyes them once before continuing to put on her lab coat and gloves. As she returns to them she hands them plastic gloves of their own. They place them on.

At first they go from each of their friends glancing almost idly at each wound before moving onto the next. Then they go back and do it again this time looking for a longer amount of time. The third time they look at the hands. Something they see makes them exchange a look of shock. This then happens with each person. Maura frowns at their action, now joining their inspection.

"What is it you see?" she asks coming to stand next to Beth.

"The stamp" Beth points to a stamp on the back of Emily's hand.

Hayden moves from each person "each one is on the left" he calls to Beth.

"Okay" she mumbles back to him.

"What significance is that?" Maura asks looking between the two of them.

Beth sighs and turns to the doctor "we were speaking theoretically the other day in class...'what would you do to leave a mark'...someone shouted why not leave a stamp"

"And I added it would be on their left hand" Hayden added quietly.

"Why left?" Maura turns to him and see's he is now staring down at Craig, eyes filling with water.

"I'm the only left handed person in our entire class, it's a long running joke" he finishes. "God, he looks...asleep"

Maura watches him cautiously before looking to Beth who was now staring down to Emily with her hand on the girls arm. Silent tears began to stream down the girl's cheek.

"Alright you've had enough" Maura takes Beth's arm and gently leads her to the side placing a hand against her back, testing a theory however Maura places the hand on Beth's shoulder. At first Beth lets the hand rest there before shrugging it off.

Hayden steps back from Craig and pulls the gloves off. He backs up to the wall, sliding down to the floor and placing his head in his hands. Beth sits next to him and wraps her arm around his shoulder, hugging him softly. She places a kiss against his temple before nestling her face against his.

At that moment Jane enters hurriedly.

"Have you seen-" she begins but her attention falls onto Hayden and Beth holding each other on the floor. "I guess so" she mumbles to herself. "You guys get lost?" her tone is light, but slightly authoritative.

Beth looks up to her, eyes slightly narrowed and tear filled. She stands and lifts Hayden up with her who is wiping away tears and taking a breath. "Sorry" Beth mutters quietly.

"They followed me down" Maura interjected. "But they've provided, or collected some useful information I think. Why don't you tell detective Rizzoli what you told me?" Maura smiles slightly to Beth before continuing to her laptop. Jane stands waiting for their explanation.

**Quite a long chapter! I've correctly punctuated today too, sorry to those of you that it's annoyed in the first chapter. It's a habit a picked up a while ago and it actually irritates myself! Anyway hope you're enjoying it... AB xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hayden and Beth stand quietly in the foyer of the police department. They're facing each other slightly but both deep in thought gazing towards the ground. Jane approaches the pair of them with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey" she greets. They look to her with a slight nod in response. "So we've checked you both out, we know you were where you said last night and we're letting you, Hayden, go home"

Hayden looks to Beth with confusion. The girl frowns slightly.

"What about me?" she asks quietly.

"We're keeping you in police custody- for your safety, you aren't a suspect anymore" Jane reassures her.

"Do you think someone is coming after me?" she asks worriedly, her eyes glisten slightly as they grow wide. She was spooked, but Jane knew that kind of fear- the kind of fear that tells you the person isn't going through something for the first time. Instinctively Hayden moves closer to Beth.

"We...think maybe you could be in danger, but not necessarily that you're a target. At this stage we just don't know. But the attack doesn't seem random Beth" Beth steps back slightly and holds Hayden's hand. He squeezes it caringly and examines her expression. Jane glances to their hands before looking back to Beth and Hayden.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Hayden asks softy.

Beth is staring just past Jane slightly. She shakes her head and pulls her hand from Hayden's gently. "No, no I'll be fine. Go home and get some rest" she turns to him and offers him a kind smile.

"She's in good hands" Jane adds. Hayden smiles to the detective and nods.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Beth nods. He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

Jane watches them smiling slightly, sensing their connection. Beth sees her smiling and shifts uncomfortably.

"Come on" Jane laughs slightly before walking away with Beth.

...

"You like him huh?" Jane asks, sitting across from the girl in the cafeteria. Beth looks to her, slightly shocked at the detective's statement.

"We're good friends, yeah..."she replies shortly.

"He's cute" Jane shrugs her shoulders.

Beth's eyes narrow slightly as she smiles "yeah...he has that American 'boy next door' thing going on"

"Yeah..." Jane smiles and nods "So..." she pauses awkwardly before asking her next question, aware the response could be a difficult one "this isn't the first time you've been through something like this is it?"

Beth's eyes continue to gaze into Jane's for a little while before she smiles slightly and shakes her head looking to the side. "I guess you don't have that badge for nothing detective". Jane smiles slightly. "No...I haven't had an easy life" Beth's answer was final.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jane sits up and places her hands against her thighs.

"Thank you, but no. The past is the past, whatever" Beth shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her tea.

"You and I both know that's not true" is Jane's answer. Beth glances up to her, a sparkle in her eye telling Jane that the girl is going to be stubborn about giving away her past.

"I don't talk about my life past or present, it's my business. If I thought it could help you find who killed my friends I would tell you in a heartbeat, but I don't...so if you would please, drop it" her answer was polite and sincere at least. Jane thought for a moment before offering a light nod.

Maura enters the cafeteria. Jane sits up as she enters and offers the doctor a smile, which is returned. Beth turns to see who Jane is addressing.

"Hello Lizzie" Maura greets the girl.

Beth's eyes sparkle again, an enjoyment at being challenged? "Please, call me Beth. Hello Dr Isles"

Maura smiles to the girl "please call me Maura"

Jane's eyes bounce between the two at the curious interaction.

Beth turns to Jane again "am I going to be staying in this cafe until tomorrow?"

The sincerity of the question made both Maura and Jane laugh.

"No" came the detectives throaty laughed reply "you'll stay with one of us"

"Dr Isles?" Beth looks to the doctor, who is smiling knowingly.

"Er, probably not...either me, Korsack or Frost...probably me" Jane replies with a confused look.

"Oh I don't know Jane" Maura turns to the detective as she speaks "I have plenty of room"

"Yeah but you don't have a gun" Jane lifts her weapon and waves it gently.

"Well you or Frost or Korsack or someone can come over, or we could have a squad car outside" Maura offers.

Jane arches an eyebrow "well that defeats the object doesn't it. Why not just have me or Frost or Korsack you know, just there anyway..."

"What if you're called away though" Maura's point was valid.

Beth watched their conversation with slightly raised eyebrows, her attention was pulled away however when Frost stood in the door way, the lower half of his shirt blood stained and his expression slightly panicked. She knew in an instant something was wrong. It took Maura and Jane a minute to notice him.

"Frost what's happened?" Jane stands and moves quickly to the detective.

"I'm fine" he replies seeing her examining his body "we got another vic though"

Frost eyes glance towards Beth.

Beth gasps a quiet "no". She slides from her stool and rushes out the cafeteria through the other door. Maura, Jane and Frost chase after her quickly.

The girl took the stairs, quickly taking each one. They call after her but she continues to run. Her red sneakers beat quickly against the ground as she runs through the foyer. As the doors open from the police department Beth's eyes are met with bright sunlight. She's stunned for a moment but soon spots the gathering of people and police towards the end of the road. Her legs are quick as she sprints to the scene, she doesn't even notice Jane and Frost hot on her tail, or Maura hurrying from a little further behind.

The scene she is met with is once again like Scream. Hayden lies in the alleyway. His wrists are slit, along with his throat and stab wounds are evident down his body. His eyes are closed. Jane moves past the police with Frost to examine the scene. Beth follows them. The girl kneels down next to Hayden's face, gently stroking his hair.

Maura steps in, moving to the opposite side of Hayden. She cautiously glances to Beth before taking in the victim.

Beth only makes out a few words of the doctor's quick assessment "multiple stab wounds", "still warm", "body has been moved". She stands and places her hands on her hips, suddenly feeling sick.

"Frost take her out of here" Jane orders noticing the girl.

"No, I'm staying with him" Beth growls, fighting tears with a look of frustration and hurt.

"This is a crime scene, you can't be here" Jane persists.

Beth closes her eyes for a moment and takes in a deep breath. "His hair" she finally exhales the words.

Maura looks to her then to Hayden's hair "what, what about it?"

"On the side, they've taken a piece" she finishes looking back down to Hayden and putting her hands by her sides. Maura checks what she is saying and notices the small piece of hair that's been cut off.

"What relevance is that?" Jane asks Beth placing a hand on her arm. Beth pulls her arm away and shakes her head. "Sorry" Jane mutters, realising the girl didn't want to be touched.

"It's fine" Beth mutters back "it's relevant because he's obsessed with his hair, there can't be a piece out of place. It really irritates him. OCD or some shit like that"

Jane nods as she listens to the girl speak "okay. Come on I'm taking you back to the-"

A noise startles Beth. Her neck snaps back looking to the rooftops either side of the alleyway, there she sees a masked figure. At first she lets out a gasp but as the figure moves she runs around to the front, bursting into the building. It takes Jane and Frost a moment to realise what's happened before they decided to chase after her.

Beth breaks onto the roof top looking around at the empty roof. Behind her the figure moves taking off onto the opposite roof top. Beth's eyes narrow and she follows the person, clearly agile, she's done this begore. Just as she leaps from that rooftop from the other Jane and Frost break onto the roof top. At first they are horrified by her action, but soon realise her ability to manoeuvre across the rooftops and watch in bewilderment as she takes off after a seemingly masked figure.

From below Maura looks up to see her change roofs.

"That explains the hands" Maura mutters "Parkour."

Frost turns to Jane.

"What do we do?"

"Unless you can do that _we_ do nothing" Jane mumbles before pulling out her radio. "They're heading East across the rooftops, try and intercept them on King Street...there's no way they can make that jump" she offers Frost a worried look before heading off down the stairs again.

**Turning out to be quite a long day isn't it... I wonder what's going on between Maura and Beth... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane and Frost rounded the corner at top speed. A police car was parked clumsily at the side of the road with two officers standing slightly to the side of it. Beth was pacing the pavement with her hands on her hips; clearly agitated. As the detectives got closer they realised that the girl had received a few injuries; a cut cheek and a nasty slice along her arm to be specific.

"What happened? Are you okay?" the raven haired detective asked frantically, eyes moving from the officers who shrugged their shoulders to Beth who was still pacing, and now Jane could see, catching her breath.

"They got away" Beth replied. In a flash she turned and pounded her fist into the wall. Jane flinched at the action and moved to restrain the girl's arms.

"Hey!" she yelled in an attempt to calm her down.

"Get off me" Beth hissed trying to shrug off the arms holding her.

"I'll let you go if you calm down" Jane replied simply.

Beth exhaled through gritted teeth and closed her eyes. "I'm calm" her tone wasn't convincing. Closing her eyes again she takes a few calming breaths. "I'm calm" she repeats, her voice quieter.

Cautiously Jane releases her grip and lets the girl step away slightly.

"Come on we need to get those looked at" the detective sighs, ushering the girl back down the street.

"It's fine" the girl replies looking to Jane with frantic eyes. "We need to get after whoever that was!"

Jane glances to the officers who once again shrug their shoulders "Beth they got away"

"No! They won't be far! They...they..." Beth sighed and shook her head looking down to the ground.

"They what sweetie?" Jane steps forward and places a comforting hand on the girls arm, and to her surprise the girl doesn't shrug it off.

"They knocked me off course... I think they doubled back or went left...I don't know...I was close to them and then they stopped. It caught me off guard and they slammed me down so I fell down there" Beth points into the alleyway they're standing by. Jane eyes it with shock.

"You fell down that? Holy shit Beth, we gotta get you an EMT" she gestures to the officers to call it in.

Beth looks to the alleyway "I've fell down worse, I'm used to it. I'm fine."

Frost steps forward slightly "yeah you're quite the ninja huh? Parkour right?"

Beth nods slightly before cracking her back. Jane and Frost make a face at the sound.

"Come on let's get back to the station" Jane quietly sighs placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. She shrugs it off this time but Jane smiles slightly at the action, realising the feistiness the girl holds.

...

Frost took Beth back to the cafe and left her alone for a moment. She stared awkwardly down at the table, aware of the presence at the other side of the counter. Slowly Angela moved around and crossed over to the girl.

"Hi" she began cautiously. Her eyes full of uncertainty, but holding a hint of adoration.

Beth looks to her and smiles awkwardly "hello" she replies.

Angela sits on the stool opposite her. Beth looks to the woman waiting for her to say something.

"I don't know what to say" Angela sighs smiling slightly.

Beth smiles gently and shakes her head "there isn't anything to say Angela" she politely replies looking down again.

"Oh I think there is" the older woman replies. "You never came back" she adds, her voice slightly deflated.

"There was never the right time after that day"

"What do you mean? When is the right time? You've been here for 3 years now" Angela's voice was low and quiet but her exasperation was clear.

Beth looks up again, a sort of defiance clear in her expression "it just wasn't okay? This isn't easy for me"

Angela sighs "I know but...well...why don't you ever come see me?"

Beth looks to her with this question, her expression innocent and slightly shocked. "I...I don't know" her response is sincere, eyes never moving from Angela's.

"_I_ still want to see you" Angela places her hand on Beth's that's resting on the table.

"I...I want to see you too...but then...Then it would be awkward and I'd have to, you know...and it's just not the right time" Beth sighs and removes her hands from the table placing them over her face as she rests her elbows.

Angela frowns slightly, fighting off tears. She stands and rounds the table to the girl.

"Oh come here" she whispers. Beth turns and lets her envelop her into a hug. The tears begin to stream out and her body jolts slightly with each silent sob. "Sh sh" Angela sooths, rubbing the girl's back.

Maura steps into the cafeteria but stops short when she sees Angela holding Beth. Angela looks to Maura and offers her a slight smile, which Maura returns after offering the scene before her a curious look. Beth pulls away from the hug and looks to Maura vaguely before looking away again and wiping her tears away. Maura steps forward as Angela returns to behind the counter.

"Detective Frost told me you that got injured. I can tend to your wounds if you like?" Maura offers coming to a stand next to the girl.

Beth inhaled lightly, calming her tears before shaking her head "its okay. I'd like to go home now though"

"To your dorm?" Maura frowns slightly.

"Yeah" Beth croaks slightly.

"I'm afraid that you can't until the investigation is complete" Beth looks to her with a clear sadness. Maura frowns slightly and goes to place her hand on the girls' shoulder, but Beth raises her palm gently in response stopping the doctor's hand.

"I can't be here anymore" the girl's voice held defeat. It had been a long day. That morning she'd walked back to her dorm to find her housemates, the people she loved dead. Then just a few hours later her best friend too. She couldn't take anymore. Her eyes didn't want to see anything else; her ears hear nothing else.

"If you wait another hour I will take you to my home" the doctor's voice was light and her expression laced with concern, and adoration not dissimilar to Angela's.

Beth's eyes meet the doctors; she fought with the sadness in them to show gratitude while also offering a slight nod.

"Okay" Maura quietly replies, returning the nod. "I'll be back shortly" she touches the girl's arm lightly before leaving, offering an observant Angela a smile as she did.

At that point Jane enters through the other door. She frowns slightly at Angela who is watching Beth, but in response to Jane's look scurries off into the back. Jane takes a seat opposite Beth.

"How are you holding up" the detective asks with a caring tone.

Beth shrugs her shoulders "okay I guess"

"It's been a long day huh?" Beth nods in response "Is there no one we can call? Family? Friends?"

"My parents are dead, my brother is in Afghanistan and my Aunties are in England, I'd rather not worry them"

Jane frowns slightly and looks to the side unsure what to say next "how old is your brother?"

"He's 27; he comes back from duty in about 3 months"

"You must be proud huh" she smiles to the girl.

"Proud yes... mostly worried though" Beth shrugs her shoulders "we're all each other have now so..."

"I can't imagine..." Jane offers her a sympathetic look "does he live in England?"

Beth shakes her head "no...we're both dual nationality...he's lived in Chicago for the past 8 years. I lived in England from 9 until 17 years old. I moved back over here when my parents died."

"On your own?" Jane asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Yeah..." Beth felt like she was playing with fire. Jane was asking all the right questions.

"Why Boston?"

"Just...intrigue I guess"

"So you do that parkour stuff, it's pretty wild huh? Is there a lot of people you know that do it?"

"Not particularly here; I learnt to do it when I was like 10 or something. I lived in the city then and it helped me get around and stuff" Jane frowns in confusion. Beth notices "er...here I know a few people that do it. I think there's a lot of people that can so yeah...I was trying to see if I knew the guy I was chasing but I didn't recognise him" Beth's jaw set slightly.

"Well, as good a job you did you shouldn't have gone after him. That was a very reckless and dangerous thing to do" Jane's voice was light but disapproving.

"I know. I'm sorry" Beth replies rubbing her palms together.

"It's okay, just look after yourself" Jane smiles slightly. Beth nods. "Are your hands sore?" she asks noticing Beth's palms.

"No...they always feel a little funny because of the parkour you know? It's like pins and needles or something..." she laughs slightly. "Silly really, it's not something my parents approved of me doing so I haven't done it for years...yet my hands always feel a little tingly"

Jane smiles softly "yeah I know the feeling" she nonchalantly shows Beth her palm and the scar that marks it.

Beth's eyes widen slightly and she swallows. Her eyes fall to Jane's who are kind and caring.

"It's okay" Jane reassures "it's the past now" Beth nods and looks to her own palms.

**Hey hey, quickish chapter really. Next chapter I'm thinking of doing something a little naughty...you may all hate me for it but in actual fact it comes around to a nice bit of Rizzles... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Maura carefully opens her front door. Stepping inside she flicks the switch lighting her warm and comforting home. Quietly Beth steps in behind her, followed by a slightly awkward looking Jane.

"Come in, come in" Maura's voice is soft as she ushers the girl further into the house, glancing to Jane, gesturing that the detective feel welcome too.

"You have a nice home" Beth smiles to the doctor, who smiles slightly in response with a small nod.

They move into the living area where Maura disposes of her keys and bag. Beth stands in the middle of the room while Jane stands by the door. Maura turns around and looks at them both before releasing a quick sigh.

Maura's attention falls to Beth "you must be extremely tired. Did you eat enough at the police station?" she asks attentively, stepping toward the still quiet girl.

"Yes, thank you" Beth replies politely, her eyes clearly drooping and expression filled with fatigue.

"I'll show you to the guest room then, it's time you got some rest" Maura's voice softens as she speaks, instantly cutting through the slight awkwardness in the room and settling it to a calm.

"I er" Jane begins lifting a gym bag to Beth "we picked up a few of your things, you know to change into and stuff"

"Isn't that like tampering with the crime scene?" Beth asks with confusion, taking the bag from Jane.

"No, we got what we needed from them so...if we think we need them again we'll borrow them you know, but for now you may as well have 'em" Jane's voice is raspy as she speaks, trying to keep her voice low to maintain the calm in the room.

Beth offers the detective an appreciative nod. Her hazel eyes, now a bright green, gaze into the detective's dark eyes. This is the most eye contact the girl has held with anyone all day, Jane notes, and feels slightly uneasy about it.

"Thank you detective, for everything" Beth finally says, her words light and gentle, but filled with sincerity and gratitude.

Jane doesn't respond for a moment but eventually nods and smiles "you're welcome"

Beth offers her a slight smile before turning to be ushered down the corridor by Maura.

"Jane make yourself comfortable" Maura calls in a comforting tone, a tone the detective hadn't heard in quite a while since the whole Paddy Doyle incident. _Why is this case changing Maura's tune_ Jane pondered.

...

Maura stepped into the guest room, switching on the light and standing to the side to let Beth in. The girl takes the room in for a moment before turning to Maura and smiling slightly. The doctor could see the clear signs of exhaustion in the girl's face; this day had tested her both physically and mentally.

"Here" Maura's voice was low, barely a whisper, as she took the bag from Beth. The girl watched Maura's every move as she disposed of it at the bottom of the bed.

Beth's body was weak now. All of the energy almost drained. She was certain that if she tried to move she'd simply fall over. Instead she watched the doctor.

Maura lifted a t-shirt out of the bag along with some pyjama bottoms and folds them over her arm, before coming to stand before Beth. Beth simply gazes into Maura's eyes.

There was something about the girl, Maura already had an assumption about just who she was, but there was something else. She made Maura feel a certain way, a feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was love, affection...excitement? Adoration? She couldn't figure it out. There had been a similar look in Angela's eyes but Maura's feeling was slightly different, because there was attraction in there too.

Beth watched as the doctor stood in thought looking back at her. She was a brilliant psychologist; perceptive and quick. And she knew the doctor's thoughts exactly.

"I-I'll let you get dressed" Maura muttered, her voice more like a breath. Her hand raised the clothing in it slightly but only a small amount.

The girl's eyes simply continued to gaze into the doctor's. Although standing, Beth was somewhere between sleep and daydream. Maura smiled sadly, she could truly see the exhaustion in the girl before her. She raises a hand and places it against Beth's cheek, cupping it, and gently rubbing the skin with her thumb for a moment. Beth closes her eyes at the contact. After a moment she raises her hand and softly moves Maura's away, opening her eyes to reveal a silent stream of tears. Maura looked into each, her expression changing to one full of compassion, her eyes beginning to fill with tears too.

"Let me help you" she offers gently, moving her hands to grip Beth's jacket. Slowly she pulls the jacket off Beth, stopping every so often as she saw Beth wince in pain. A large blood stain covered much of Beth's left arm, and there were tracks where blood had trickled. Maura's mouth fell slightly agape and she moved to examine the wound. "Beth, you should have had this looked at. You've lost quite a bit of blood here" Maura went to touch the wound but Beth carefully stopped the hand.

"I've had worse, it will be fine" she assured the doctor sleepily.

"Take a seat on the edge of the bed, I'll fetch the first aid kit and tidy it up for now, but I want you to have it medically examined tomorrow" Beth nods, too tired to argue and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

As she exits the bedroom Maura glances to Jane who is sat examining her gun slightly before turning to the right into the bathroom. She returns shortly to the guest bedroom to find Beth sat forward with her head in her hands.

"Okay sweetie, sit up" Maura kneels next to Beth at the edge of the bed to clean the wound. It doesn't take her long to fix it up and discard the first aid kit on the side table. "Let's get you into your pyjamas hmm?" she offers. Beth nods, eyes rolling slightly as her tiredness continues to set in. Maura lifts the girl's arm, cautiously checking Beth's expression to see if her next action would be okay, but the half asleep girl seemed complaisant. Gently, Maura took the bottom of Beth's top and lifted it over her head. She gasps slightly, at first at the sight of a large purple bruise covering much of Beth's right left rib, then to the sight of lots of different older scars. Maura's eyes look to Beth's who are simply filled with a knowing sadness. "What happened" Maura asks quietly.

Beth's eyes flash slightly, anger? Or just pain? "I fell" is her simple answer. But Maura saw the double meaning behind it. I fell; that's where I got my bruise from. I fell; that's the lie I told about all the other marks. Carefully Maura stands up.

"Move back against the bed a moment please" Maura softly asks.

Beth attempts to offer her a confused look but can't find the strength too, instead she moves back and lets her head rest against the soft bed; a welcome comfort. Somehow her eyes remain open, although she feels as though she could be sleeping. Maura moves so she is knelt next to Beth. She cautiously examines her ribs, noting one or two were at the least badly bruised. Beth gasped and jerked every so often, but for the most part stayed still. After a minute or so Maura's hand travelled across, tracing the various scars lightly. Beth let her for a moment, closing her eyes at the surprisingly warming touch, but stopped her once she began to feel the pain of them creep in. She quickly took the doctor's wrist, not squeezing it tight, just holding it still. Maura gasped "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Beth replies. Her hand continued to hold Maura's. The doctor notices but doesn't attempt to move it, instead she shifts on the bed so that her head rests next to Beth's. Her eyes search the girl's and move a strand of hair from her face. She understood the familiarity, but she didn't understand the attraction.

"How did you know?" Beth asks, a small smile playing on her face.

"The hair, your manner, everything" Maura replies, smiling slightly.

"Why haven't you told her?" the girl's eyes are slightly wide, although filled with fatigue, revealing a sort of child like innocence.

"It isn't my business to tell. I'm sure you will when you feel it is appropriate. Angela knows?"

"She does" Beth whispers "I came here three years ago. Jane was in hospital after that Hoyt guy...you know." Beth's jaw sets for a moment, similar to how Jane's does when dealing with 'creeps' Maura couldn't help but notice "Angela told me it wasn't the time. It never felt right after that."

"I see..." Maura's eyes drift away for a moment. "It's incredible that you are Jane's daughter. It's incredible to know that she has a daughter at all" her eyes came back to Beth's.

The girl eyed her for a moment, a small smile playing on her lips; knowing.

"Aren't you going to ask me your other question" she whispers, almost seductively.

"What question is that?" Maura's breath is slightly short, she knows the answer.

"I think you know..." Beth's eyes flash; daring.

Maura bites her lip, her eyes full of want and adoration. "I...I don't know why you make me feel this way" her voice was quiet, exasperated almost. Beth laughed slightly, careful not to hurt her ribs "it's not funny" Beth stops, though maintains her small smile. Her eyes lower to Maura's perfect lips. The doctor's breath hitches as she watches the girl bite her lip.

Gradually the pair move their heads closer to each other, eyes focused on each other's alluring lips. Their kiss is soft, exploratory. It lasts only a few seconds and leaves them both slightly breathless. Beth moves her head back to examine the doctor's expression. Maura's eyes are slightly vacant as her brain runs through what just happened,

_I just kissed Jane's daughter! This is too strange. What would make me do such a thing? Where is this attraction coming from? _

She hadn't noticed Beth sit up and place a shirt over her head. She sits up so she is level with Beth. Beth turns and smiles to her, while Maura looks to her with a sort of shock and confusion.

"Back from planet Maura?" Beth asks softly.

Maura nods slightly.

"I can tell you why you feel the way you do, if you like?" the girl's comment takes Maura aback.

"My knowledge of psychology brings me to numerous conclusions, how is it that you are able to choose one as the viable answer?"

Beth's eyes widen slightly with a Jane-like sarcasm "it may have something to do with my being a psychology major"

"Okay, well...please enlighten me? I'm really rather confused"

"Uhuh, you have to earn your answer now" Beth replies, an impish, though tired grin on her face.

Maura returns the smile "ha, ha... how unfair" the doctor pauses for a moment, looking to the ground "you'd better get some rest " she touches the girl's forearm before standing to leave.

"No wait" Beth's voice is slightly urgent and worried.

"What is it sweetheart?" Maura asks turning to face her properly.

"Don't leave me" Beth's eyes were shining now, innocent and sad, her lids heavy with sleep and slightly red from tears.

"Okay, lay back" Maura settled the girl on the bed, just as she used to with Jane, although this time she held the girl next to her. Beth lay on her back but Maura lay on her side, one protective arm draped over her stomach and her face watching the girl. "You're going to be okay I promise, Jane will protect you, I will protect you. You're going to be just fine, sweet, sweet girl" Maura's words were convincing to say the least, and the sincerity behind them was undeniable. She ended her words with a loving kiss on Beth's cheek.

"Goodnight, Maura. Thank you so much for today..." Beth's words began to fade as sleep pulled her in.

Maura watched the girl for a few moments. This morning she didn't even know her yet, she didn't know of Jane's daughter, and she didn't know that she could feel the way Beth made her feel. It was strange, but she liked it...she knew it was a feeling that she would never be able to let go of.

...

Jane glances to the door of the guest room. _Maura's probably gonna stay with her. Good thing too. Maura always knows how to make people feel better...This is a strange case huh. Can't place my finger on that girl...there's something...something I just don't know. Well she can rest tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can catch the sons of bitches. _

**Well, what do you think? Don't hate me for setting up Maura with Jane's daughter haha there's actually a very sweet psychological explanation for it! So yeah...:)**__


	6. AN

**Hello! As I had predicted you weren't into that chapter, but it needed to happen. It's going to come back to Rizzles I promise and I will bring alla that forward to the next chapter I assure you! **

**Jin- Our girl Beth is 20, it's not cradle snatching! Haha**

**Logan- I promise you it's not as sickening as it seems. **

**Please don't forget that Beth is 20, and looks a hell of a lot like Jane. You'll realise in the next chapter exactly where I am coming from with this! I'm sorry the last chapter upset you but by the final chapter (which I've already written but I'm holding back until I have submitted the rest) you will realise exactly what is happening and it's actually very sweet, but before then there's going to be a bit more drama and heartache. **

**Just to clarify something however, that will be the first and last time Maura and Beth will share a kiss... **

**Please keep reading, Rizzles is on its way back! I just didn't feel like having Jane and Maura bond over the girl and become friends again that way, it was far too easy an option. **

**New chapter will be up in 24 hours **

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Maura awoke suddenly. The space next to her on the bed was empty and cold, causing her to sit up quickly and look around the room. Noticing the bedroom door was slightly ajar she slowly climbed off the bed and made her way to the door. It was fairly silent in the rest of the house, aside from the sound of Bass moving around and the slightest hum of the coffee machine. She tip toed carefully to peer into the kitchen area, letting a short sigh out when she sees Jane at the counter. The detective turns and looks to the doctor, smiling slightly.

"Morning, I put some coffee on" she greets softly.

"Thank you" Maura steps towards the coffee machine and lifts down a cup, looking around the room again "where's Beth?" she asks.

"In the guest house with Ma" Jane replies, watching the doctor's movements.

"Okay..." Jane raises her eyebrows at the doctor's short response.

"She say anything to you last night?" Jane asks, taking a sip of her coffee at the end. Maura continued to potter about by the sink, back still turned to Jane.

"Not really, just...well she was very shook up. The wound on her arm will need to be looked at properly today, and she has bruised her left ribs rather badly" Maura stops and sighs, finally turning to look at Jane. "Jane, she's..." Maura couldn't find the words to say what she wanted to say "there were other marks on her body that would indicate she has been subject to physical abuse in the past. Beth is a very sensitive girl and..." the doctor stops. Her mind is swirling. She can barely look the detective in the eye and Jane notices.

"Maura if there is something you are keeping from me..." Jane begins, her voice understanding if anything.

"It's not-" Maura begins but stops upon Angela and Beth walking in.

"Morning Maura" Angela greets, smiling to the doctor, her eyes with a slight glint of knowing.

"Good Morning Angela" Maura replies smiling, though gazing at the woman a little longer as she notices the smile on her face and glint in her eye.

Beth comes to a stop next to Jane and looks upon the interaction with the detective, although Jane's expression is slightly twisted in confusion.

"What's up with you two?" she asks, a strong rasp in her voice to enunciate her confusion.

Angela and Maura turn and look at the two girls, both of them gasping slightly and glancing between Beth and Jane and the absolute picture they were of each other, they may have well be stood next to a mirror. Beth's eyes widen as if to say _don't give the game away _making the women stop. Maura's eyes finally land upon Jane, who is now staring back to her.

"Come on let me clean up your arm" Angela takes Beth's other arm gently and leads her back to the guest room.

Maura's and Jane's eyes are still connected.

Maura's eyes narrow slightly as she thinks '_she is stunning, I've always found her gorgeous- beautiful. But this morning, this morning she is stunning. How is it that I feel the way I felt last night, with Beth, here, now, with Jane? But this is more. Yes, it is definitely more. It's as though...I don't know...have I always felt this way? Maybe I just never realised until...ah, I see' a small contented smile plays on the doctor's lips. _

"Maura" Jane's gentle voice pulls Maura from her thoughts.

"Mm" the doctor replies, still gazing into the detective's eyes.

"Just checking you were still awake. You went off a little there huh?" a small smile played on the detective's mouth.

"I guess so...yeah" Maura laughs slightly, a small smile on her own face.

...

The rest of that day went by rather quickly. Beth returned to the station with Jane, Maura and Angela, resuming her position in the cafeteria, only this time going through file after file with Frost. That morning Beth had been distracted somewhat from the events of the day before, _repression_ Beth thought with a bitter amusement, psycho analysing her own state of being. But now, back here it was all coming back to her, and the sickening feeling that someone had hurt her friends, and was maybe coming after her made her hair stand on end.

Frost sits back in his chair and rubs his head.

"We aren't getting anywhere" he yawns.

"Nope" Beth agrees with a sigh.

"No evidence, no witnesses. Whoever is doing this is..." he stops, noticing Beth is watching him nervously.

"Is what?" she asks, worry in her tone.

"They're good at it" he finishes quietly. "There's got to be something..."

"Maybe..." Beth's eyes narrow in thought.

"What?" he asks looking to her with determination.

"Well...the guy I chased yesterday is obviously you know good at PK- Parkour" she corrects, noticing Frost's look of confusion at the differing terms of the sport "I mean there are only a few groups of people I know in Boston that can do it. They all go downtown around four-ish and we race or just run until around eight. Maybe if we went I could recognise who it was...you know build, style, trainers...something"

Frost smiles "anything is good at this point. I'll let Jane know" he picks up his phone and dials "yeah, listen Beth's had an idea. We're gonna go downtown at around 4 and see if she can pick out a few of those PK guys – it means Parkour" he winks to Beth who smiles slightly "oh yeah? What time's he getting here? Got anymore leads? Okay sure, I'll let her know" Frost smiles to Beth slightly. "She said she'll meet us there, and your err ex Christian Chalmers right?" Beth nods "he's coming in for questioning shortly"

"Why?" Beth sits forward slightly.

"Just getting everyone's story now, we had a hard time finding him yesterday" Frost smiles to her.

"Okay" she sits back again "will I be allowed to see him"

Frost nods "sure"

"Okay, good" she crosses her arms across her chest and rubs her hands up and down them lightly.

"We're gonna solve this, I promise" Frost assures her.

Beth nods and smiles.

...

Jane walks through the building of Beth's dorm. In her hand she holds a piece of paper with a door number. She checks the number of the door with the paper before knocking. A young man answers wearing glasses and dark gothic clothing. Jane makes a face at him for a moment before pushing past him and entering the room. She looks around taking in the dark and poster laden room. Korsak comes in behind her offering her a disapproving look.

"Hey you can't just barge in here" the young man protests.

Jane flashes her badge at him. "Your name Harry Potter?"

Korsak chuckles slightly making the young man scowl at him "yeah" he mutters awkwardly "you wanna tell me why you're in here. I don't do drugs if that's what you're looking for."

"Emily Gardener, Patrick Carter, Craig Moorcroft, Hayden Edmons- they friends of yours?" Jane turns to face Harry.

"No, they were the elite you know. I'm just a little freak" he laughs slightly offering a snarl to Jane.

"Yeah, okay. What about Elizabeth Daniels?"

Harry softens slightly "yeah I know Lizzie" _Lizzie huh_ Jane makes a mental note.

"You _friends_ with her, or is she part of the elite too?" Jane replies.

Harry shakes his head slightly, all attitude lost "Lizzie's a nice girl, we get along. Is she okay? People are saying you think she did it"

Jane eyes him carefully "we don't" she offers simply. "You wanna tell me why every time we ask a question about yesterday people give us your name?" Jane places her hands on her hips.

"They think I'm weird, let's face it I am. But I'm not a killer..." his answer was sincere.

"Well then, who do you want to point the finger at? Now almost everyone's pointed theirs at you, that is"

Harry sits down on his bed and shakes his head "I don't even know. I may not have liked them but I wouldn't have wished death upon them. Everyone's really freaked out about it... I heard a group of guys in the psych class talking about how they think one of the lectures has started it all or something. That's all I've heard though" he looks to Jane and Korsak.

"Alright, thanks kid" Jane mutters before turning to exit.

"Detectives" he stands to speak to them "let Lizzie know I'm thinking about her. I hope you catch whoever did this soon"

Jane and Korsak glance to each other before offering Harry a nod and leaving.

"Creepy kid" Korsak mutters as they head off campus.

"Good kid though" Jane sighs. "We gotta check this psych class out Korsak-" she cuts off when she hears calling behind her.

"Detectives!" Harry calls chasing after them. They turn and stop. "I..." he looks around nervously. "Take me down to the station please?" he asks anxiously.

Jane and Korsak give each other a look of confusion.

...

While Frost went to the bathroom Beth sat staring blankly ahead. She barely heard Angela's 'pssts' from behind the counter. Turning to the noise with a frown Beth raises her hands upwards in question, to which Angela shakes her head and rolls her eyes, crossing the room to the girl instead.

"You're worse than Jane" the older woman huffs.

Beth eyes her with a slight amusement "what's up?"

"How are you doing? You and Detective Frost have been going over these files for ages. I heard him talking about taking you out to try and identify someone, are you sure that's safe? Can I meet your ex-boyfriend when he comes in? Are you hungry? When are you going to speak to Maura?" four hours worth of questions literally spilled out of Angela's mouth making Beth raise her eyebrows.

"Erm" came her first response "I haven't had a chance to speak to Maura yet...I can't really sneak down to her lab."

"You should speak to her before you all go home later, it'll be awkward otherwise and Janie won't know what's going on" Beth nodded in agreement "I can't believe you kissed her, that'll cause all kinds of trouble if Jane finds out you know, I'm glad you did it though. At least Maura realises she loves Jane, and maybe she can start forgiving her too. I still don't get the whole mentality of it though" Beth continued to nod at her 'Grandmother's' monologue with a slight smile.

"Yep, I'll speak to her don't worry about it. To answer your other questions: yes I will be going with detective Frost; it's something at least; and sure, you can meet him..." Beth smiled awkwardly.

"Well, just be careful okay? I only just got you back" Angela pulls Beth into a tight hug and gently runs her hands up and down the girl's back. At first Beth was slow to respond but returned the hug. Angela placed a kiss on the side of her head, holding it there for a while before tightening the hug once more "I love you kid" she whispers softly.

Beth's eyes widen slightly, she can feel the tears rolling in. "I love you too" she whispers in response, eliciting a heart warmed gasp from Angela.

**Well there you go. The mystery continues. I wonder what's got poor Harry Potter spooked, I'd jokingly stick in a Professor Voldemort in there but I think I'd have to label this a crossover then ;P It took a little longer than 24 hours; I literally wrote, re-wrote, renovated, and re-organised this chapter more times than I'd like to think! The next chapter is going to get into some actual Rizzles, as I know you are all desperate for it, but also a lot more action. It's going to be a big one... may only be up Thursday though! Have a great week and weekend! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**3 Years Earlier **

_A young, slightly thinner, younger and almost blonde Beth fidgets nervously with the end of her jacket at the bottom of what was Angela and Frank Sr.'s drive. She runs a hand through her hair and chews her lip, a healing cut visible on her cheek. Closing her eyes and reassuring herself "you can do it" Beth sighs and heads up the path, pausing before knocking on the door. There's some noise before the door is answered, she smiles at the clear Italian-Boston accents from within the house. Angela opens the door, a ready, though weary, smile on her face as she greets the visitor. _

"_Hi" she happily greets. _

"_Hello" Beth replies nervously, eyes taking in the woman before her. _

"_Can I help you?" Angela looks at the girl cautiously now. _

"_Err, is...I'm sorry" Beth fumbles slightly "is Jane Rizzoli here?" _

_Angela frowns and looks the girl up and down "who's asking?" _

"_My name's Beth" _

"_You're a reporter right?" _

"_What? No- I...why would you ask if I'm a reporter?" _

"'_Cause you're British, and well...why else would you be looking for my daughter?" Angela steps more so into the doorway, protecting her home. _

"_Um, I can't explain that right now...is she here or not?" Beth sighs. _

"_No, kid, she's not...my baby's in the hospital alright? And if you are a reporter that's all you're getting from me! Good day" Angela goes to shut the door. _

"_Wait wait! I'm not a reporter!" Angela stops, eying the girl from behind the slightly ajar door "I'm...why is she in hospital? Is she sick?" _

"_You haven't heard?" _

_Beth shakes her head. Angela opens the door a little more._

"_She's a detective and got hurt at work, now I'm not telling you any more until you tell me who you are" Angela opens the door again. _

"_Err" tears begin to form in Beth's eyes "I'm...I'm...Mrs Rizzoli...urgh" Beth subsides to the tears and covers her face. Angela frowns and steps forward to hold the girl but she sticks an arm out. "I'm fine, just give me a minute" she splutters. _

"_Oh, come inside kid" Angela ushers the young lady inside and sits her down on the couch. Frank looks from his arm chair to Angela bewildered. "Frank get me some water" he raises his eyebrows and shakes his head before doing so. _

"_I'm sorry" Beth sighs after a moment._

"_No no, don't be. Gosh you must be what 16? What are you doing here?" Angela asks sitting next to the girl, and leaning forward to see her face. _

"_17" Beth quietly corrects. _

"_17" Angela repeats "okay, err do your parents know you're here?"_

_Beth's tears stop and she sits up stiffly, she goes a whiter shade of pale and shakes her head. "They died 3 months ago" she replies. _

_Angela's mouth opens with shock and she sits up slightly. Frank enters and places the water awkwardly on the table before scurrying off into the garden. _

"_I'm so sorry, I-" _

"_No, don't be... it's okay really" Beth looks to Angela and smiles slightly "I guess I should explain why I'm here then" _

"_Um" Angela smiles lightly in an encouraging way. _

"_I don't know how to say this, I'm... I'm the baby Jane had" Beth flinches as she hears the words come out of her mouth "urgh I could have said that better" she mutters to herself before taking a glance at Angela. _

_The older woman sat, mouth agape, staring at the girl. _

"_Can you say that again please?" she asks after a moment, her voice raspy. _

"_Um... I'm Jane's daughter..." Beth replies, her use of the word daughter clearly not an easy label for the girl yet. _

**Present Day**

Frost and Beth both put their jackets on and exit the cafe smiling slightly to Angela who gives them a wave, and a worried look. They walk down to the front past the elevators. Maura exits from the left out of one of the elevators and watches them curiously, her attention however is pulled to her right as Jane storms out of the other elevator and grips onto Beth's arm; the injured one.

"ARGH" Beth lets out a scream of pain.

Maura's eyes flash open and Frost steps to the side.

"You're coming with me" Jane growls, now gripping onto the other arm, realising her mistake.

"Get OFF me" Beth yells pulling away.

"No! You're coming with me and telling me EVERYTHING" Jane yells and tugs the girl into the lift.

Frost stands bewildered, not wanting to question his superior but offering her a slightly confused and disapproving look. Maura gasps and jumps into the lift after them.

"Jane STOP you're hurting her" Maura puts a hand on Beth's shoulder and shields the girl from Jane.

"Step out of my way Maura, the kid's got a lot to answer for"

The elevator doors ping open and Jane grabs Beth's other shoulder pulling the disgruntled girl out again, with a flustered Maura caught slightly in the middle.

"Jane just calm down" Maura pleads.

"Don't tell me to calm down" Jane replies, not shouting but serious.

Jane pulls Beth into an interrogation room. Korsak is stood by the wall opposite the door and Harry is sat at the desk in front of him. Beth's eyes look at Harry in shock as Jane pushes her into the seat opposite. Maura steps in and shoots the door, Korsak offering her confused but accepting look.

"Harry why are you here?" Beth asks looking to the clearly anxious boy. "Are you hurt?" She extends her hands to his resting on the table and places hers on top.

"I'm fine" he replies smiling slightly "are you okay? I'm so sorry for everything that's happened"

"EXCUSE ME" Jane yells from the side, having tried to engage them both in conversation.

Beth glares at her before glancing back to Harry and nodding slightly.

"Jane" Maura sighs shaking her head at the detective's outburst.

"You're adopted?" Jane almost growls at Beth, ignoring the doctor's chastising look.

"So what" Beth hisses back.

"SO WHAT? You didn't think that THAT would be useful information?" Jane leans forward so her face is up close to Beth's. The girl pulls a sour face and looks away. "This is a criminal investigation into your friend's deaths, now Harry here has been very enlightening"

Beth looks to Harry who offers her silent, but teary apology. She shakes her head and smiles slightly signalling it's alright.

"I don't understand-" Beth begins.

"No! Don't! Let me guess 'you don't understand how your past is connected' well it isn't FOR you to understand it's for me to understand"

"What do you want to know?" Beth looks to the detective, anger rising in her chest.

"Everything, anything" Jane replies sarcastically "I want to know what the hell you're hiding from me"

Beth's eyes give Jane a deathly glare, the hate rises in them but her words are calm "my real name is Megan, I was born in the beginning of May 1991- I don't have the EXACT date. I was in foster care from the age of 4 until 9 and then I was adopted...they moved me to England and then things got bad, I stayed there and was re-adopted when I was 13...my parents, my last adoptive parents died when I was 17 in England, and then I came back here"

"Alright, but you've told me that" Jane's voice was lighter now, but still demanding "how did they die?"

"Car accident."

Harry squeezes Beth's hand.

"What happened with your first adoptive parents?" Jane crosses her arms, standing straight.

"I'm not talking to you about it"

"You don't have a choice" Jane sighs.

"I do" she looks between Jane and Korsak "are you going to arrest me?"

Jane looks away and shakes her head.

"Then I'm leaving" Beth stands and walks to the door.

"What?" Jane steps towards her, but the girl extends her arm.

"I don't feel safe her anymore" she replies bitterly "and... Harry, tell them everything you know" Beth gives him a reassuring nod, but his eyes open nervously. "Everything" Beth glances to Maura who is staring at her in shock.

"You can't just leave" Jane sighs as she follows the girl out, Maura in tail.

"I can" Beth mutters.

"Look, wait" Jane grabs her arm; the injured one again.

Beth's eyes close and she lowers her head. Jane closes her eyes and shakes her head upon realising what she'd done. "Sorry" she mutters in reply.

"Just let go" Beth sighs.

The detective does, but feels something more in the girl's words. Beth continues to walk off but Jane just stands there. Maura looks between the two of them with shock.

"Are you just going to let her leave?"

"Yeah" Jane replies turning around, back to the interview room.

Maura shakes her head and follows Beth.

**2 Years Earlier **

_Beth hurries through the foyer of the hospital. _

"_Psst!" Angela whispers from the side, ushering her into the stairwell. _

"_I got here as fast as I could" Beth gasps. "Is she okay?" _

"_I dunno" came Angela's deflated reply. "She got outta surgery a couple o' hours ago...they dunno yet" _

_Beth nods and places a hand on Angela's shoulder._

"_You need to go see her...I've got to go see your Uncle Frankie okay?" Beth nods and smiles slightly at the use of the term 'uncle'. "I'll show you where she is and let the nurses know you're alright to visit" _

_Upstairs Beth cautiously walks along the corridor. The door to Jane's room is slightly ajar. She looks in to see Maura at Jane's bedside crying. _

"_I can't lose you Jane" she whimpers "I can't bear the thought of walking into the station knowing you won't be there. What am I going to do without you? I need you, I need you so much. Please, please, please just make it through, please. I need you okay? I need you... " Maura's words trail off as she places a kiss onto Jane's forehead. _

_Beth smiles at the interaction slightly, though her eyes still show a look of horror at Jane's condition. _

_Maura looks to the door and sees her standing there, she frowns slightly. _

"_Who are you?" she asks. _

_Beth looks to her and backs away slightly in shock "I'm sorry, I- wrong room" _

_Maura moves to stand by the door and watches the girl hurry off down the corridor. _

**Present Day**

Maura hurries after Beth on the stairwell.

"Beth wait!"

Beth continues.

"Come on please, just stop a second" Maura begs.

Beth closes her eyes and stops on the stairs.

"She didn't mean to hurt you" Maura whispers moving to stand in front of Beth.

"No...but she did" Beth replies sadly.

"You can't go, it's not safe"

"I can't stay either"

"Why can't you just tell her?... It was you that night at the hospital wasn't it? You've been here that long! Just tell her" Maura can feel the tears filling her eyes.

"Now's not the time"

Beth moves past her but stops at Maura's next words.

"When _is_ the time, Beth? You can't keep running away from this, and running away from this now? Well you're just putting your life in danger...I mean...if you can make me see how I feel about Jane, then can't you make her realise that you're her daughter?"

Beth turns with eyes full of hurt "if she knew I was hers she wouldn't have just dragged me through this building and yelled at me like that, my _parent's_ would never have done that"

"She's angry, she's frustrated! This is just who she is when there's a case like this, she would never hurt you, never. I know Jane, she's kind and generous and loving"

"It's too late, Maura" Beth sighs and continues down the stairs.

Maura places her hands on the railings and leans forwards slightly. "Then I guess I'll have to tell her then" Maura sighs to herself as she hears the door below close loudly.

...

Jane re-enters the interview room and sits down opposite Harry, who is looking extremely nervous at this point. Korsak takes a seat next to her.

"Look kid, I'm sorry I shouted like that...you don't got to look so nervous okay? I'm not going to hurt you, you aren't under arrest. You are safe here"

"Did you stop Lizzie?" he asks.

"Nah...she's gone"

"What?" Harry sits forward quickly, making the detectives sit back. "You have to get her, she could be in danger"

"What do you mean?" Jane's eyes narrow.

"Well..." Harry swallows nervously.

"What is it that you have to tell us?" Jane sits forward.

He looks to the side and shakes his head before crossing his arms "she err... she's popular Lizzie, everyone likes her you know? She's a really nice person...she doesn't trust a lot of people though, she only has a few good friends; me, Hayden, Emily, Christian..."

"Christian her ex?"

"Yeah. So anyway, I guess you guess only call her Beth right? Her family call her Lizzie, she only lets people call her that when she trusts them because they were the only people that ever did, and the only people she ever loved"

"Her second adoptive family right?"

"Yeah...when she moved here 3 years ago I was one of the first people she met, we've been friends that long, and Hayden, Emily and Christian too. She told us all about her past last year one night after a party when she was drunk. It was horrible you know..."

**1 Year Earlier**

_Beth, Christian, Harry, Emily and Hayden are sat on the roof of a coffee house in the city. They pass a bottle of wine around laughing, Emily giving Harry a shove. _

"_Shut it loser" she cackles to him. _

"_It's the truth" he snarls back, though there is a playfulness in his tone. _

"_Don't call him a loser" Beth frowns drunkenly before smiling to Harry. "He's my friend! You all are! I love you so much" _

"_We love you too" Emily giggles raising her hands in the air. _

"_Yeahhh" the guys all reply in a drunken cheer. _

"_Hmmf" Beth grimaces slightly "you know today has been dreadful until now?" _

_Hayden wraps his arm around her. "You've been very brave though, it can't be easy you being away from home n'all"_

"_No" Beth shakes her head "but this is my home too, here with you... I lived in Boston for nine-ish years before anywhere else. Then I got moved to England by those bastards" _

_Emily frowns and sits forward "what bastards?" _

"_My first adoptive parents, they were...sadists...and then they moved me out the country and things got a billion times worse, and I wasn't the only kid they had. No no, there were a few. Three. All theirs. I don't know how they let it happen, you know...social workers or whatever. But they did. So I ran away anyway...and after a year or so I moved in with my Mum and Dad and brother, he's adopted too. And things were awesome...they loved me and gave me everything I ever needed and they never hurt me once" Beth raises her bottle and smiles "to my parents" she drinks and falls back. _

_The rest of the group smile slightly, but worry and sadness are clear in their expressions. _

**Present Day**

"The next day she told us everything, how they'd lock her in the cupboard, hit her...all kinds" Harry shook his head and looked down. "They even had to change her name once she got away from them, they're absolute psychopaths"

"Alright, so that's it?"

"No..." Harry looks back up "about three months later she started getting strange texts, letters...pictures from when she was around 9 and 10- the time she was with, you know... anyway, she brushed it off and they stopped. She never suspected us but wondered if maybe we'd been overheard the next day, we were at a coffee house so...In the past two weeks it's started again, and they've been using the work she's doing in Psychology along with it...you know trying to make out she's...well I don't know, she explained it but I'm an Economics major so..."

"So someone's been harassing her?"

"Yep"

"And she didn't think that was relevant?" Jane grits her teeth.

"It's not that, I don't think...I don't know" he shakes his head and looks down.

"Korsak see if we can't track her, she's obviously the target" Jane stands and leaves the room.

As she walks down the corridor the same words play over in her mind _I was born in the beginning of May 1991._

...

She didn't really realise she was in Maura's lab until the doctor looked from her laptop and turned to her, making the detective feel suddenly awkward.

"I'm sorry" she mutters "force of habit" she turns to leave.

"No wait!" Maura steps forward making the detective stop.

"You don't gotta-"

"No I do" Maura offers Jane a seat before taking the one next to it.

"I fucked this up bad Maur" Jane mutters.

"I don't want to be on your back about this Jane but I told you this morning she is very fragile, and has been subject to physical abuse in the past"

"I know I know" Jane puts her head in her hands "How could I have been so stupid! I'm just so frustrated by this case, and we aren't getting anywhere. Or we weren't, now I know a whole bunch of stuff..."

"I'm sure she'll be okay" Maura offers, gently placing her hand on one of Jane's arms as it holds her head. The detective raises her head to the doctor's touch and looks her in the eyes deeply.

"I'm so sorry Maura" she whispers.

The doctor nods, a tear falling down her cheek "I know sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't speak to you after what happened"

"You had every right-"

"No no, you were doing your job. I understand" Maura squeezes Jane's arm slightly and moves closer.

"I'd never hurt you Maur, never" Jane promises quietly.

"I know" the doctor replies with warm eyes. She raises her hand to cup Jane's cheek. "And we're going to get through this case together, okay?"

"Alright" Jane smiles lightly, partly from Maura's words, and partly from the tingling sensation the doctor was creating on her cheek.

Jane raises a hand and moves a piece of hair behind Maura's ear, making the doctor blush. She could suddenly feel the heat between them, a spark, as cheesy as it sounded. The doctor's eyes smiling warmly into her own made her chest fill with desire. Jane's hand lingered on Maura's cheek and the thumb slowly rubbed across the smooth flawless skin. The doctor closes her eyes slightly, removing the hand.

"Jane..." she sighs.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Jane moves back slightly.

"Don't apologise. I...that's not why I" Maura struggles with her words "it's nice to have you close to me again...I like to have you close to me and...But that's not why I stopped you. There's something you should know, and I didn't want to have to tell you, but I think I do need to"

"What?" Jane moves her head back slightly "Oh my God, are you pregnant?"

"What? NO!" Maura exclaims, slightly shocked at the question "why would you think- nevermind. No, it's to do with Beth"

"Oh, did she tell you something?" Jane's mind switched back to detective mode.

"Yes" Maura replied truthfully. "Jane...she's. I don't know how to say this but. Jane she's your daughter"


	9. Chapter 9

Beth moves quickly along the rooftops, her Converse bouncing with agility from brick to brick. Once she was about four blocks away from the station she decided it would be better to use the pavement. Climbing down in an alley a noise to the right startles her, making her pause as she lands on the concrete. She releases an uneasy breath and continues to the pavement where she walks quickly head whipping around every few feet to see if she was being followed. She didn't even see the tall blonde guy standing in front of her, subsequently colliding with his chest and eliciting a quiet scream.

"Woah woah, Lizzie" the guy laughs slightly. Her eyes look into his and she immediately breaks down, wrapping her arms around him "hey hey hey" his expression moulds into worry and he lifts her off the ground slightly, holding her against him. "What are you doing on the street? I thought you were at the station?"

"I had to get out of there Christian" she cries into his neck.

"Alright, well...come back to my place alright?" he puts her down and she nods taking his hand.

...

Jane's eyes freeze over. All emotion fades from them and her mouth rests agape. Maura looks at every detail of her face, trying to search for some clue of the detective's thought.

"Shit" Jane breaths after a moment "I gotta... I gotta go get her" she stands and hurries off towards the door, visibly shaking now.

"Wait I'm coming with you" Maura gasps, grabbing her coat.

Jane stops at the door "Maur...what if it's too late?"

The doctor can't see her face but she can imagine the expression it holds. Caringly she moves her hands to the detective's sides and places a kiss at her neck through the thick hair that lies there. Jane leans back to the touch.

"We'll get her" Maura whispers. The detective nods and looks to Maura, offering her a slight smile.

...

"Frost what have we got?" Jane asks as she steps into the bullpen, Maura following closely.

He turns to her and smiles "Hi, look at this". The young detective puts up a picture of a few of the students in Beth's psychology class. Jane puts her hand to her mouth as she sees a fairly blonde Beth stood with Hayden laughing, making Maura place a protective arm around her waist. Frost continues to click and pulls out the face of one of the girls who has brunette hair. He then opens up another computer file and pulls up the picture of a young girl with blonde hair. Jane frowns upon realising that they are the same person.

"Well who is she?" Jane asks quietly.

"One of the kids that Beth got adopted with first time round" Frost offers Jane a slightly triumphant smile, but is met by a shocked look from Jane.

"Oh my God" Jane sighs, closing her eyes.

Frost looks to Maura in confusion who shakes her head and wraps her arm tighter around Jane.

"Alright, get a squad car round to that- what's her name?" Jane looks to the girl.

"Her name was Tess Elgin, now she goes by Danielle Thomas, I already sent the squad car"

"Good! Alright err, any word on Beth?"

"No, but Christian didn't show up either. I'm wondering if maybe they ran in to each other" Frost offers. "We've sent some uniform to his address just to check"

"Okay, alright then..." Jane stands. Her mind can't fathom what to do next. Maura offers her a look of concern while Frost looks on in confusion.

"Jane" she prompts, but gets no response.

A commotion in the corridor startles them all however. The sound of Angela's yelling is instantly clear making Jane frown. "I can't deal with her right now" she mutters.

Maura frowns slightly "Jane, she knows"

Jane looks to Maura, but the doctor can't tell whether Jane is shocked or angry.

The detective marches to the corridor where she is met with Angela arguing with Korsack.

"I got to see Jane, Vince!" her raspy voice yells.

"I can't let you through, Angela" he replies calmly.

"Jane!" Angela squeals as she sees her daughter in the doorway.

"Ma what is it?" she asks wearily.

"Jane, there's something I got to tell you. It's about Beth, I heard a couple of the guys talking saying she ran off, but Jane you gotta know-"

"Ma I know!" Jane shouts over her mother's rambling.

"You know?" Angela replies with a look of shock "since when?"

"Since just then!"

"Well...well we got to go look for her Janie" Angela gasps.

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Ma?" Jane rubs her face impatiently as she speaks.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Vince asks with his palms out turned in question. Frost appears next to Jane with a similar expression.

"Urgh" Jane answers and turns away.

Maura looks between Jane and Angela "Beth's Jane's daughter" she reveals, the words practically spilling out of her mouth. Angela nods and puts a hand to her head.

"Shit" Korsack gasps, leaning against the wall.

Frost looks between Jane and Angela before rushing back into the bullpen.

Jane, taken aback by her partner's action looks to him "Frost, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting out on that street and looking for her. There's nothing else for us to do here" he replies brushing past Jane.

Korsack watches him for a moment before nodding and following suit. Angela follows them to which Jane goes to protest at, but inevitably lets her mother leave.

Maura turns to the detective with a worried expression. "Jane we'll find her. Let's head over to Christian's wi-"

Jane's phone ringing cuts off the doctor, Jane offers an apologetic look. "Yeah, Rizzoli" her expression falters and she falls to the ground, phone falling from her hand and breaking on the floor.

All of the colour drains from Maura's face and she follows the detective to the ground.

"What?" she asks, though she knows the answer.

"Christian is dead" Jane replies, voice almost robotic. "They found Beth's jacket at the scene, they said..."Jane's voice begins to crack and she gasps through tears "they said 'bloodbath'"

Maura's hand raises to her mouth as she watches the detective breakdown.

**Just a little chapter, had a hard time writing it to be honest but oh well. I will update sooner than usual because this chapter is quite short. Be on the look out. Let me know what you think about where I've taken the story... I know how it ends in my mind but I'm having trouble getting there haha.**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 8 hours since the call had come through about Beth's jacket. After Maura had lifted a disorientated Jane from the floor she rang Frost and called them back. Since then there had been every officer available out searching for clues and evidence, and Jane, Maura and Angela had congregated at the cafeteria sitting in an awkward silence. The silence worried Maura, normally Jane would be like, in the nicest way possible, a mad woman. She would be working tirelessly, frantically, but instead she sits with a now cold cup of coffee staring into space, defeated. Angela on the other hand, although staring in to space, had fidgeted none stop, and silent tears poured down her cheek continuously. With a sigh Maura glanced between the two before standing. After neither reacted to her movement she coughed slightly.

"We can't just sit here" she begins, her voice slightly hoarse. Jane glances to her after a moment but makes no effort to respond. Maura's eyes widen in exasperation. "We aren't just sitting in this cafe... right!" she raises her voice slightly, and the haunted eyes of Jane and Angela finally fall to her "both of you get up. Jane we're going to your apartment to get a few things, and then you're coming to my house and getting some rest. Angela...we'll meet you there"

"I can't..." Jane wanted to protest but there was no fight in her.

"You have to, you're no use here" Maura sighs.

Jane looks to the doctor, she knows she is right and nods.

...

Maura opens the door to Jane's apartment and stands aside letting Jane in. The detective moves like a zombie, her eyes glide across the room never once focusing on something, just rolling aimlessly around. She stands, shoulders slumped in the kitchen. Maura fidgets slightly before deciding to guide Jane to her bedroom. Carefully her fingers wrap around Jane's arms and she gently pushes her towards the bedroom.

"We'll have to get you some pyjamas" Maura mutters before hurrying over to the dresser.

She doesn't see Jane's eyes widen, fixated on the bed. Instead the doctor feels the air in the room suddenly become much colder, and a shiver runs up her spine. Maura straightens her back, she knows something is wrong but she can't bring herself to turn around. Jane's eyes begin to pool with water, all the colour drains out of her face as her eyes remain trained on the bed. Maura turns and looks at the detective before following her line of sight. There she sees a small teddy bear, old and worn, with a laptop underneath and a sign reading 'Turn me on' and an arrow pointing to the laptop. The note is written with a reddish brown substance, but this time round Maura knows its blood.

"Jane" she breathes, stepping closer to the detective who has begun to shake slightly.

Jane's eyes flutter from Maura back to the teddy. "The t-teddy" she manages, through a hoarse though shaky breath.

"Is it Beth's?" Maura asks trying to understand. Her arm finds Jane's back and she rubs comfortingly against Jane's side. The act somewhat jolt's Jane into life again and calms her shaking, standing a little straighter she looks to Maura properly.

"I gave it to her when she was born" Jane confirms "Maur..." her eyes look between the doctor's. Those caring, patient, hazel, eyes. And with that look Jane's mind kicked into action. She quickly pulls out her phone and dials "yeah Frost, listen get over here they've left me something and a laptop to turn on... yeah get forensics down here they might have left prints" Jane ends the call and looks to Maura who offers a slight, but encouraging smile. "Let's see what these assholes have left me then" Jane's voice is monotone, and dry, but Maura can hear a little bit of the fight in her come back. She nods slightly and follows the detective to the bed.

Jane sits down and picks up the teddy. She holds it for a moment, closing her eyes as she feels the texture, before handing the bear to Maura, who hugs it to her stomach, an action which warms Jane slightly. Frowning Jane lifts the laptop onto her knee and opens it, pressing the on button. Instantly a video stream begins. At first there's some interference but then the video comes into focus. It's a dark room, so dark in fact that the only things visible is the part of the floor lit, and the small body laying there. Jane releases a noise and grips the laptop tighter, Maura grabs her arm.

"I c- I can't watch this" Jane breaths, her voice panicked "I can't see this happen"

"Jane, Jane you don't know..." Maura trails off and wraps her arm around Jane's waist. "You don't know what they'll do, at least she's there, at least we can see her okay?"

Jane nods slightly "if she could just move...I'd know...if she coul-" Beth suddenly rolls onto her back. "Thank God" Jane sighs. The girl begins to cough and it's clear she's in pain. Sitting up Beth looks around the room before shakily coming to a stand. Her body slouches to the right slightly as she does. "Maur why's she standing like that?" Jane asks, voice small and child like as she looks to the doctor for answers.

"Fractured ribs" the doctor replies slowly and quietly. Jane looks back to the screen. From the side a figure begins to step toward Beth, but the girl doesn't flinch or hesitate she simply stands there eyeing the figure. A second one follows but moves toward the camera, before finally coming to a stop in front of it.

"Detective Rizzoli" the voice begins, it's a girls "As you can see we've got young Megan...or Beth as I should call her now I guess. I just want to let you know that this isn't a game, I'm not playing a game...and I don't want ransom money, or trade offs or anything like that. No, quite simply I want you to suffer, and I want Beth to suffer too. You see my parents are in jail because of her. And she got off lightly, me? I've been to hell and back since" Jane breathes uneasily. "You won't find any prints... I've left you the teddy Dr Isles is holding as a souvenir" the girl stops speaking and walks away, the first figure following her.

Jane sits forward clearing her throat "She can see us through the webcam. Beth can you see us too?" the girl doesn't answer but her eyes look to the camera curiously. Cautiously she steps towards it and looks into the lense.

"If you can see me, or hear me" Beth begins, her voice is light. "Then I want you to know that...I never...I want you to know that... I don't know what to say. It's been three years and I still don't know what to say... I'm _not_ going to survive this time...I just...you're my Mom, and I love you" and with that Beth gives a slight nod and smile before moving back to the middle of the room and sitting down.

Maura looks to Jane. The detective's expression is vacant; she was hardly moving air between her lungs. There were no words, nothing could be said now.

**I know it's been a while, and this chapter is short, but the next chapter is going to be longer and then the chapter after that will be pure Rizzles... PURE Rizzles. Thank you for reading lovely people. **


	11. Chapter 11

"JANE?" Frost shouts as he enters the detective's apartment. He'd knocked a few times and even yelled but there had been no response from within the brunette's home. With a nod to one of the officers standing with him he barged through the door and entered with his gun poised. The other officers began to cover him. From behind them Frankie and Korsack entered, each equally ready to attack, and each eagerly scouring the room before them in search of Maura and Jane.

"Try the bedroom" Korsack mouths. Frost nods and they begin to approach the bedroom door. There's a deadly silence about the apartment, the air feels tense and thin. Frankie can't help but swallow as they approach his sister's bedroom. Frost looks back one more time before quickly opening the door and stepping into the room.

Followed closely by Korsack and Frankie, Frost stands looking at the bed. He's shocked and still at the sight before him. Frankie's eyes narrow, whereas Korsack's widen.

Sitting on the bed Maura looks up from the hair that is buried under her chin. Her face is tear stricken and she's unable to speak but looks between the three men before her. In her arms, clutching tightly to her sides, Jane shakes violently as she cries silent tears. The whites of her knuckles are visible as she clutches onto the material of the doctor's dress. Maura nods towards the laptop which has now been discarded to the floor. Frost steps forward and lifts it, seeing the video stream and Beth sat in the middle of the room. He shows it to Korsack who leans over with curiosity. Frankie on the other hand continues to stare at his sister, all of the colour drained from his face; he'd never seen her like this. He'd never known her clutch to someone the way that she was clutching to the doctor at moment. His sister is strong and brave, she never cries, especially not in front of him. But he was certain she didn't even know about his presence in the room right now.

Maura pulls the brunette tighter into herself. Although her frame is much smaller than Jane's, at this moment Jane seems to fit perfectly in to her arms, her hot breath beating against her neck as she cries silently. This was new territory for the doctor. Jane had never clung to her like this, as brilliant her mind was there were no words that she could think of to help this situation, to rationalise the situation to the detective, to even console her. She was stuck, but all she knew was that the shaking body clutching tightly to her own need to feel loved and needed to feel safe. With that thought Maura lowers her head slightly, her own body shaking along with Jane's. She places a kiss on Jane's head, but lets it linger. She whispers into the detective's hair "we're going to fix this, we're going to fix this". Jane raises her own head to meet the doctor's gaze. Her eyes dart between each of Maura's hazel orbs, but the strength she had once gleamed from them was nowhere to be found. She lets out a soft cry as she opens her mouth to speak, but upon failing crashes her body back into the doctors. Closing her eyes Maura wraps her arms around Jane and rocks them both gently.

06:00 Hours

Part of the police department had now congregated at Jane's apartment. Frost, Korsack and Frankie would come and go as new leads sprung up and would stop by every hour to let Jane and Maura know of any developments. Angela had been picked up by a squad car and brought to Jane's house, where she joined Jane and Maura on the couch; the zombie like detective huddled in between their protective arms. In front of them sat the laptop. Cavanaugh was seated at the sitting chair next to the three women and two officers were seated quietly in the kitchen.

A few hours earlier Beth had fallen asleep, the early hours of the morning breaking her vigil. She lay now on her side, facing the camera as if letting them know she was okay. A sudden coughing from the girl startles the tense spectators. Jane sits forward slightly. Beth sits up right and shakes her head, she looks around the room and looks at the camera for a moment before coming to a stand. Her body seems a little more upright now, and she seems to have a little more energy and strength. A noise to the side startles her.

"There's someone in the room" Cavanaugh mutters thoughtfully.

Beth's eyes are trained on the person to her right, she stands a little firmer. The figure soon becomes visible. It's a man, taller than Beth and considerably stockier. Angela places her head in her hand and looks away. Jane coughs uncomfortably. Looking at the women Cavanaugh sits forward slightly.

"Look maybe you should-"

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving her" Jane replies, eyes glued to the screen before her. Cavanaugh glances to Maura who lets out an uneasy breath and places her hand comfortingly against the detective's back.

The man on screen begins to approach Beth but she makes no attempt to move, she doesn't even flinch. This takes him off guard, and so he begins to circle her. She smiles slightly at his action; as big as he was, he really didn't have a clue. Once the man reached her blind spot he stops and raises his hand. Jane covers her mouth, but is startled by Beth's move. As his fist comes down Beth turns quickly and grips the arm, kicking the man in his privates. He falls to the floor in a heap of pain, leaving her standing there waiting for him to try again.

"Jeez Rizzoli she's got your style" Cavanaugh husks.

"She's strong" Jane mutters quietly, almost to herself, as though it were a moment of realisation.

The man attempts to sit up but Beth pounds her foot against his collar bone sending him back. Taking his opportunity however the man pulls her leg and sends her crashing backwards, her head cracking awkwardly against the ground.

Cavanaugh pulls out his phone and dials "You got anything?" he grunts angrily "we're running out of time, get your asses into gear and find me her location"

Angela looks up to the man, suddenly taken back by his bout of anger. She smiles slightly, a bitter warmth in his caring, doubled with the fact that they weren't getting anywhere.

Beth rolls over and stands, the man stands before her and makes to tackle her but she dodges quickly, clearly agile, and stomps her foot into the back of his leg sending him to the floor. This time she doesn't wait for him to get back up, instead she begins her attack. She rams his head forward to the ground, effectively knocking him out for a moment, before punching his kidneys and any sensitive place that would temporarily paralyse his movements. Stepping away she asses his condition and watches as he attempts to stand.

"Christ" Cavanaugh mutters at the girls abilities.

Walking to the camera, Beth never takes her eyes off the man still struggling on the floor.

She pauses a moment before speaks "I hope you got a good look at that guy, if you can identify him maybe you can find this place. It's time for me to turn this thing off okay" Jane sits forwards helplessly.

"NO!" she yells.

"I know you probably want me to keep this on, but I can't hold them off much longer and I don't want you to see me when I stop. I-bye" in one swift movement Beth knocks the camera off.

Jane sits staring at the screen while Angela and Maura exchange a look of worry. Cavanaugh grunts something before standing and leaving the room.

8:00 Hours

Frost, Frankie and Korsack sit at the bullpen each at their own computers, typing furiously.

"Shit" Frost gasps suddenly "I found our guy! Karl Raygin"

"Check to see if he's got industrial property" Korsack orders gruffly.

Frost types again for a moment "he's got a warehouse just outside of Boston, says here most of the other buildings in the estate are abandoned."

"That would be the perfect place, let's go"

At Jane's...

Maura and Angela are standing in the kitchen while Jane ploughs at her laptop keyboard trying to find out more about 'Tess Elgin' or 'Danielle Thomas' as she the girl now liked to be called. Other than a few newspaper articles Jane found nothing. No details had been released about the girl's parents, Gary and Tanya Elgin. All she knew now was that there were 3 other children, each Gary and Tanya's, Tess and Beth, and that all of the other children had been moved back to Boston.

"There isn't anything" she grunts furiously sitting back.

Maura and Angela, both equally silent at this point look to Jane. The detective's phone ringing fills the room suddenly. Gruffly Jane answers "yeah?"

"We got her" Korsack begins "that guy's called Karl Raygin, got a warehouse just outside the city. Frankie's texting you the location now." Jane puts the phone down and grabs her jacket, gun and badge. Maura's eyes widen at the detective's sudden movements.

"Jane what's happening?" she asks trying to follow her.

"They got her" Jane mutters before swinging open her apartment door and bolting out.

"Go!" Angela instructs the slightly bewildered doctor. Maura nods and chases after Jane.

It doesn't take long for them to reach the warehouse, now surrounded by half of Boston's police. Jane found Korsack and Frost stood waiting.

"What's going on" she asks, her voice mono. Maura grips her arm slightly as she listens to the detectives.

"They're in there alright, heat sensor picked 'em up. Reckon Beth's in a room on the second floor, it's got two guards by it. Then there are a couple of people in the corridor, some down stairs. All in all there's about 7 people"

"7? Why are they involved?"

Korsack shrugs and looks back toward the building.

"So, so what's happening now?" Jane asks, a little impatient at the lack of action that appears to be happening around her.

Korsack and Frost glance to each other before Korsack replies "they got guns, Rizzoli. And I'm not talking pistols. Cavanaugh won't give us the go ahead until he's got the situation down"

"But-"

"Rizzoli!" Cavanaugh grunts coming over to the detective "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a holiday home" she hisses back to him.

The older man steps back slightly at the venom in her tone "you shouldn't be here"

"I shouldn't be anywhere else, other than in there, getting my daughter" she replies coldly to him "what is taking so long?"

Cavanaugh shifts uncomfortably. "The layout of the place is a little funny, we can't plan a route that won't leave people exposed to gunfire, and they've got big guns. Heat sensor picked up rifles, AK-47... they aren't messing around Jane"

"I want to see the sensor, has Beth been moving on it"

Cavanaugh and Korsack exchange a look. The colour drops out of Jane's face. She looks between them searching for an answer.

"We've been here 45 minutes...the figure we believe to be Beth hasn't moved in that time" Cavanaugh replies finally.

Maura steps forward and places her hands around Jane's arms, looking to the woman with worry. Jane nods to Cavanaugh "just do what you have to do and get her out of there"

"We will" he nods and walks away shouting orders at various officers.

"We'll get her Jane don't worry" Korsack comforts, rubbing Jane's arm.

Jane turns her attention to Maura and looks into the weary eyes of the doctor.

"Maura I..." she begins. She'd never felt so helpless, not even when Hoyt had her hands pinned down had she felt so lost. Her girl, her daughter was within walking distance. She was certain if she shouted loud enough she'd be able to hear her. Yet, the detective couldn't reach her; she was trapped.

Maura watches as Jane runs through her thoughts and she can tell what the detective is thinking. Stepping forward Maura places a delicate hand onto the detective's jaw and looks at her carefully, strength, love and determination pooling from her hazel eyes. Jane blinks a few times and lets out a small breath.

"We're going to get her back" Maura finally says, the sincerity in her voice clear. It takes a few moments for Jane's body click into action before she nods in response. Maura nods back and lowers her hand instead taking Jane's hand in her own and moving to stand by Frost.

Frost turns and looks to them, offering them a comforting smile.

"Frost, can you get the picture from the heat sensor on your phone" Maura asks politely. Frost smiles, understanding the slight breaking of the rules such an action would cause.

"Yeah" he replies, pulling out his phone and clicking a few times before opening the video stream.

Jane and Maura lean in and assess the picture. The person operating the heat sensor had since left it in a position so that the entire warehouse was in view. Downstairs there were three figures standing and sitting around with their guns in hand, up the staircase and at the doorway directly to the left stood two guards and in the room next to that there were two figures in discussion. Behind the guards a figure lay on the floor. Maura and Jane both gasped slightly as their eyes were met with the figure.

Maura examines it for a moment "the way she is lay" she begins. Jane looks to her, hoping for a scientific justification that she is alive "well I can't really see, it looks as though she curled herself into a ball maybe... but she looks like she's holding herself in position"

"So she's awake?" Jane asks hopeful.

"She could be doing it unconsciously" the doctor confirms "but if she was...if she had been put into that position her limbs wouldn't have been able to sustain the ball shape without her effort"

Jane nods slowly, while Frost tries to picture what the doctor is saying.

"Look" he says quietly. The figures in the room next to Beth began to move into the corridor. One figure continues down the stairs while the other enters Beth's room. Maura takes Jane's hand and gives it a light squeeze before gently rubbing a thumb over the scar there.

They can feel the other officers begin to move as they are alerted of movement within the building. The figure leans down to crouch by Beth, but the girl remains unmoved. Jane shifts awkwardly. They see the figure's hand move to touch Beth. They begin to tense up, Frost coughing slightly. Suddenly however Beth's hand flies out and strikes the figure in the face knocking them back. In the same movement Beth relieved an object from the figure's side; a gun. The guards outside of her room appear to move slightly, but don't enter. The figure that Beth struck remains still on the ground. She moves forward, though is clearly unable to stand properly. Carefully she strikes the body again, once, twice, three times, to make sure it was knocked out.

They look up as they hear Cavanaugh yelling orders but look back to the screen. Beth has moved herself behind the doorway. The guards are startled and enter the room quickly. She shoots them both in the head and they fall to the ground. Jane tenses up, she could hear the gun sound from outside.

Downstairs in the warehouse the four remaining figures look up. Two move towards the door of the warehouse while the other two wait at the bottom, guns poised and aiming at the top of the stairs.

"Shit" Jane mutters. "She doesn't know they're there"

"She might do" Frost reassures. "Look hold this, I'm going to see if I can help Cavanaugh" he hands the phone to Maura. Jane goes to follow him but he extends his palm "you need to stay here, Jane" his words are calm, but Jane knows he won't take no for an answer. She stops and turns her attention back to the phone.

They watch as Beth kicks the body on the floor once again, for good measure. Beth hesitates at the door and looks around. Her body is somewhat doubled over, and it's clear she is badly injured. Jane winces as she sees the girl cough up what is likely to be a lot of blood. After a moment Beth corrects herself and goes down to her knees, she opens the door and immediately lies on her stomach. As she opens the door the two gunmen at the bottom move forward slightly. Beth army crawls into the corridor but stops as the gunmen fire their machine guns blindly up the staircase. Her hands raise to her head and she moves quickly in the opposite direction. She looks around for a moment seeing it's a dead end before ducking into one of the other rooms.

The gunmen begin to ascend the staircase slowly. Beth sticks her head around from the side and catches a glimpse of them both before moving back in. She listens intently, her own, newly acquired weapon ready to fire. Her knowledge of guns wasn't brilliant, but she knew there would be at least another 4 rounds in the weapon. She heard one of the men dip into the room she had been held in and knew the other was in the corridor still. Closing her eyes she lets out a breath, _he's either looking this way, or in the room after the other one _she thinks _let's just hope he's looking the other way. _Beth peers around and sees him looking in after the other person, but just as she begins to raise her gun he spots her and fires. She fires her weapon once and hits him straight in the chest sending him back down the stair case. Her heart is racing as she ducks back into her room. The adrenaline pulses through her and she pants slightly.

Jane and Maura cover their mouths as they see the exchange of fire, and the gunman fall down the stairs, the second gunman now cowering by the doorway. On the ground floor the two other gunmen have now moved closer to the staircase. Jane moves forward as she watches a line of officers quickly approach the doors to the warehouse, Frankie, Frost and Korsack amongst them.

"I should be there" she breathes.

Maura holds her arms protectively "no you should be here" she counters, pulling the detective into her subconsciously.

Their eyes fall back to the mobile screen. Beth is sat against the wall. She's clutching to her stomach and Jane can feel her own scar start to seer with pain.

"She's been hit" the detective's words were empty of emotion, and Maura raises a hand to her mouth.

The second gunman has begun to creep around the corner of his doorway. Beth can just about hear him approaching over the pulsing that has now taken over her ears. Her mind attempted to formulate a plan, but she couldn't focus with the pain taking over her abdomen.

On the ground floor the officers stop just short of the large industrial doorway. A signal from Cavanaugh tells them to proceed; the other two gunmen are now on the staircase. The officers quickly pool into the warehouse and hide behind machinery and crates. The gunmen similarly dive from the staircase behind a forklift. Upstairs the second gunman is nearing Beth's doorway.

Jane's eyes pool with water, and Maura can barely move air from her lungs. Helplessly they watch as the gunman rounds the doorway. Beth jerks to the side slightly, but the figure drags her out into the corridor. Jane lets out a growl and steps forward but Maura pulls her back.

"Jane" she gasps desperately. She understood the detective's need to be there, but Maura knew that if she did she'd go in blind, if she did she'd cross a room full of flying bullets and only try to get Beth, not thinking about the bullets flying around her. And Maura knew if she let Jane do that, then she wouldn't get her back. "Jane, I love you, you need to stay here, it's not safe for you" Maura cries, pleading.

Jane looks to the doctor, she knows it hurts her when she gets in trouble, when she ends up in hospital, but this is different. "Maura please, let me go"

Maura closes her eyes and cries out "no" her grip tightens on the detective "I can't lose you Jane, they're having a gun fight in there" her voice practically screeches the last part.

Jane looks between Maura's eyes, she knows the doctor is right. What use would she be in the middle of a gun fight. Beth was going to get out and Jane needed to be here, alive. But Jane also needed to make sure that Beth got out alive.

The sound of rapid gun fire startled them, and the sudden silence that followed left a cold feeling in the air. Their eyes darted back to the screen. The two gunmen downstairs were now dead, or at least lay on the floor with the guns discarded to the side. At the top of the staircase the final gunman held Beth. It was clear he was taking her entire weight, whether she was conscious or not was another question. His head was turned to the side, indicating he was yelling to someone.

One of the figures began to rise from the room Beth had been held in; the person she had knocked out. Jane's mind began to race, _why hadn't she shot them? That must be Tess_. The figure struggled but eventually came to stand by them. She took the limp figure of Beth from the man and subsequently fell down at the doorway. Raising his gun, the final gunman began to descend the staircase. Frost spotted him instantly, and fired a round into his chest sending the gunman down. In their ears they heard Cavanaugh order them to approach with caution as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jane's heart was racing. She ran now, sprinting through the warehouse grounds. Maura stood still for a moment before cautiously following. They could hear Cavanaugh shouting them back, until he eventually began to follow them. The brunette detective pushed through some of the officers gathering at the stairs. She held her gun in her hand and nodded to Korsack and Frost who nodded back. Frankie came to stand beside her and offered her a supportive nod.

"Detective Rizzoli" the small, yet familiar voice of a girl filled the area.

Jane felt a chill run down her spine at the voice. She began to climb the staircase slowly, Frost and Korsack close behind her. As she got about half way she could see the slumped figures of Beth and Tess in the doorway, but quickly ducked out of sight.

"I'm not pointing this gun at you, detective" Tess laughed, her voice slightly hoarse.

Jane stopped for a moment before standing again. Maura stepped through the officers and covered her mouth upon seeing the interaction. Cavanaugh placed a protective hand on her shoulder, though watched closely.

Jane's eyes searched Beth's body. Her skin was pale white and her eyes drooped. She knew Beth only had a few minutes. Tess held a pistol to Beth's head with a bloody smile, her other hand was holding Beth to her body, almost hugging her.

"I told you this wasn't a game" Tess sighed. "Yet, you lost anyway...isn't that strange" Tess noticed Jane's distraction at the person in her arms. "She's very cold you know, I can feel her heartbeat getting slower and her breaths getting shorter"

Beth made a noise and opened her eyes to look around to Tess.

"Ah my sweet sister you're awake" Tess nuzzles her head into Beth's neck, making Jane's face turn sour.

"Tess let me go" Beth breathes, her voice a slight moan.

"But I've missed you" Tess' voice is low so just Beth can hear her.

"Tess you don't want to kill me" Beth begins, Jane eyes the young woman curiously. She knows that she is dying, but there is a strength in her voice that can't be ignored.

"No...but I want to watch you die" Tess replies matter-of-factly.

"No...you don't..." Beth moves slightly in Tess' grip so they're face to face. Tess keeps the pistol pointed at Beth's head. Slowly Beth raises a hand and places it on the side of Tess' face. "You'll always be my sister" she sighs. The comment takes Tess back.

"How c-how can you say that?" she hisses.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it was them...you know they were wrong Tessy" Beth sighs, she's losing her strength quickly.

"No..." is Tess' simple reply.

Beth moves her hand to Tess' that's holding her still and squeezes it lightly "I love you" she mutters before collapsing against the girl.

"Beth" Tess nudges Beth but the girl doesn't move.

Jane's eyes widen and she freezes in her place. Tess looks to her, eyes wide and tears pouring down her face. She throws the gun to the side and wraps her arm around Beth crying into the girl's head.

Maura runs up the stairs to stand by Jane. She eyes the officer for a moment before moving and pulling Beth off Tess. Korsack and Frost pull Tess to a standing position and cuff her. The sound of the ambulance racing up to the doors echoes around the warehouse.

Jane drops to her knees. She can see Maura is shouting to her as she attempts to revive Beth, but she can't reply. She can't move.

Korsack and Frost hold Tess, each of them looking down as Maura starts CPR. The doctor looks around helplessly, everyone seems frozen in space.


	12. Chapter 12

A soft morning glow filled the medical examiners bedroom. Entwined under the covers of the bed, the doctor lay with her head resting on the detective's chest. Jane's eyes gazed aimlessly at the ceiling, while Maura elicited sporadic light snores, the only sound filling the room. However even in the silence Jane couldn't stop the ringing in her ears...

'_Gunshot to the abdomen_' her mind recalls the doctor's frantic yells at the paramedics '_GCS of 2_' her mind whirled, images now seeping in as the inside of the ambulance shook violently, Maura occasionally glancing to her while she tended to the bleeding, pale girl on the bed. '_I've got a pulse... she's stopped breathing... possible cranial bleed..._' the list went on in Jane's mind. She ran through all the potential injuries the girl had received, each sounding more sinister and deadly than the last. A shaky and uneasy breath leaves her mouth and a tear trickles down her cheek.

Maura seemed to sense the detective's unrest and tightened the protective and loving hold she had around her waist, gentle rubbing a thumb over the exposed skin under Jane's pyjama top. At the feel of Maura's soft hand against her skin the detective was pulled from her thoughts and instead moved her head slightly to look at the still slightly sleeping doctor. Her snoring had stopped, and Jane knew she would soon be fully awake, so she took the moment to watch the sleeping doctor. She raised her hand from the mattress and found the hem of the honey blonde's pyjama shirt, gently she lifted it slightly and began to run her fingertips against the smooth warm skin of Maura's lower back. The doctor's leg moved slightly at the touch and she made an _mm'ing _sound, her thumb against Jane's waist rising slightly, hitching the detective's top up further.

Jane's mind focused on those hands. Those hands had been the ones that held her tight, they rubbed her back, arms, they wrapped around her waist when she needed to be touched more than anything. They'd provided a comfort she didn't believe possible, in a time that comfort was the one thing no one could have felt. Thinking further she focuses on the things she'd seen those hands do. In the past she'd seen them examine the dead, trace bodies for clues, she'd seen them hold metal scalpels- medical tools Jane was all too familiar with. Instinctively she grips her palms together and releases them, the strange emptiness of touch where Jane's scars lay making her shiver slightly. _And then now_, Jane thinks, those hands had beat with every piece of their being, clasped together they'd pushed up and down, desperately trying to pump life into a fleeting body. Those hands had become a life support, a source of energy and survival. The detective raises her other hand to the hand on her waist and places it gently a top, stilling the thumb that had been soothing her own skin.

With a slight sigh the doctor raises her head, eyes thin with sleep, but a slight and ready smile formed on her lips. For a moment they look into each other's eyes; a silent good morning. Jane's hand moves to Maura's side and her finger tips glide along the curve of the doctor's figure, lifting her shirt to expose the delicate skin. Maura's eyes close for a moment at the touch. "That feels nice" she purrs in content. Jane smiles slightly. "Have you been awake long" the doctor asks, shivering slightly as Jane's fingertips caress a particularly sensitive spot.

"Half an hour" she replies, her voice slightly husky, but her tone light.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did...it felt nice having you" Jane's eyes gesture to their position "here"

Maura places a kiss against Jane's collar bone before replying "it felt nice to be here"

They sit in a comfortable silence for a moment, Maura closing her eyes to the feel of Jane's hand moving along her side, and Jane closing hers to the feel of Maura's breath tickling her neck, and thumb gently resuming the massaging at her side.

"Maur" Jane began quietly, eyes open again. Her hand flattened against the side of the doctor, allowing her eyes to open and focus on Jane.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

Maura frowned slightly, examining Jane's features. She saw pain, fear, love and a deep, sincere gratitude.

"What are you thanking me for, Jane?" Maura asked confused, shifting so she could face Jane properly.

"For...everything...for being here, and for... your hands Maura" Jane's eyes narrowed, her mind unable to move from this thought. Carefully she raises Maura's hand from under the covers so it is slightly in front of her face. Maura offers her a patient, though confused look. "I've seen these hands do so many things, so many things that... you are so strong and... smart...and these hands, your hands...they can do amazing things and... I watched you, I watched you use all of that wonder that you have" Jane's hand tightened gently against Maura's and the doctor felt tears begin to fill her eyes "all of that talent and skill...and I watched you use it to bring my girl back to life" Jane looked from the hand deep into Maura's eyes. "This hand, and the other one too... they both... they pushed the life back into her and...and that was you...that was my Maura" Jane smiled to the now teary eyed doctor.

"Jane" Maura breathed. She lifted her body up slightly so her lips were just millimetres away from the woman beneath her. "I love you Jane" punctuating the small sentence with a kiss the doctor let some of her weight rest on Jane, making the detective moan and push further into the kiss, only breaking for a moment to return a "I love you too, Maura". They held the kiss for a little longer before pulling away for air. Maura kept her position slightly atop of Jane and instead began to trail kisses along the detective's jaw line, revelling in the small groan that she could hear, and feel, stuck at the back of her throat. Jane's hands moved under the small woman's shirt and rubbed up and down the silky smooth skin she found there. Maura smiled into the touch and pushed her hips forward at the sensation it caused. Realising the honey blonde's reaction to her hands Jane smiled. She dragged her finger tips strategically along her sides making the small frame atop her jolt slightly, and a small squeal escape the woman's mouth. Maura laid perfectly still, hoping Jane hadn't noticed her reaction.

"Maura?" Jane began, a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Yeah" Maura replied nonchalantly, head still buried into Jane's neck.

"Didn't know you were ticklish..." Jane teased.

Maura remained silent for a moment "well you see-" but before Maura could continue the detective flipped her over onto her back and began to assault her stomach and sides with wiggling fingertips.

"JANE! STAH-AP! PLEASE!" Maura pleaded through screams and giggles. Jane laughed along enjoying the way Maura squirmed under her touch.

"Okay, alright" Jane stopped and leant propping herself up on her elbow next to Maura, one hand remaining against the doctor's still undulating stomach. "We need to go soon" she smiled to the doctor.

"Yep" Maura replied smiling. "They said that after today she could wake up at any time"

"I can't wait..." Jane's voice trailed into a smile "do you think she will be alright"

Maura's eyes softened "sometimes after trauma like this it takes a while... but we'll get her back, don't worry" Maura's hand raised to cup Jane's cheek. Jane nods slightly and smiles.

"Let's go get our girl" she raises her eyebrows happily.

"Our girl?" Maura asks quietly, with a hopeful and happy smile.

"Well yeah..." Jane begins, her hand rubbing against Maura's stomach in thought making the doctor smile a little wider "I mean, if you're mine now- which you are" Maura raised an eyebrow in amusement "and she's mine, because that kid is never leaving my sight again... then I guess that makes her ours...right?"

Maura laughs slightly and nods. "Right..."

Jane chuckles slightly before lowering her head to kiss the doctor, she relishes in the sweet taste on her lips, and the perfect shape of her mouth against her own. Pulling away Jane wiggles her eyebrows "I better jump in the shower" she announced, tickling Maura's tummy before jumping from the bed, making Maura roll over and clutch the area protectively.

"No fair!" she laughed as an amused Jane wandered to the bathroom.

Maura lay for a moment, biting her lip in a smile, her stomach still tingling from the feel of the detective's hand. These past 2 weeks had been hell to say the least. The first week ending with that devastating day, and the second ending this way, her brave detective for the first time smiling. Even through Hoyt, and through the aftermath of her father's shooting Jane had never been as dark, or devastated as she had been in the past week. The first three days were the worst, the doctor recalls, Beth being pulled into to two surgeries and finally being induced into a comatose state. Her injuries were...well they were worse than they had expected, and worse than the doctor cared to think about. Sometimes she wished she was ignorant to medicine, ignorant to the facts of life and death of which she was unfortunately privy to. But then the good medicine came to hand, after 3 days the girl _her girl_ she thought with a fond smile was on the mend, stable and healing. And with that Jane seemed to ease, her tense shoulders lowering at every day, and last night Maura had finally convinced her to return home for a proper night sleep, having calculated the detective had only achieved around 8 hours over the past week.

When she'd awoke not an hour ago she could feel the detective start to tense up again and so began to soothe her with her thumb against her _skin her lovely, warm, soft skin_ Maura thought. It had been a wonder, and an amazement to see her brunette love so smiley and warm this morning. Things finally felt on track, and life seemed a little more stable. She laughed slightly as she heard her detective humming a random tune over the sound of the shower. Sure things were going to be difficult, but they all had each other now, and they'd get through it. Maura smiled at the thought and nestled herself into the pillow slightly, enjoying the comfort and the sweet smell of Jane that it held.

**RIZZLES HAS ARRIVED. I don't know if it shows but I really enjoyed writing this chapter (after all the doom and gloom) and I hope you have enjoyed reading it (after trooping through all the doom and gloom!) Thank you for sticking with me! Next chapter will be up ASAP, I have a lot of work to get done... but procrastination is a pain so I may get it up sooner than I think! Wish me luck ;P xxx AB xxx P.S Things aren't going to be uber easy for our love birds and their little patient, but all the dark stuff is out of the way, pretty much : )**


	13. Chapter 13

Hand in hand Maura and Jane exit the hospital elevator. Maura's hand around Jane's tightens slightly; a touch of strength. They can hear the voice of Alan Thorne, Beth's family lawyer from England in her room. As they step in they see Angela sat opposite him. Alan's hair is greying and he is in his early sixties. His accent has a slight American twang and he always wears a suite. The giggle that escaped Angela's mouth as the girls enter the room is clearly flirtatious; flirting being something which her and Alan had been doing frequently. Maura smiles to herself slightly at the fact, while Jane tries to repress groan.

"Hiii girls!" Angela greets, standing.

"Hello" Alan adds smiling to them.

"Hi" Jane and Maura reply together, both still holding hands. Angela glances to their entwined hands and smiles to herself.

Jane looks to the girl on the bed. Her skin is pale white, where it isn't marked. Bandages cover nearly all over her arms and legs, and an ominous bandage is wrapped around her head just under her hair. A plastered ankle, and a plastered forearm/wrist showing just one of the broken bones the girl had attained.

"They took the tube out of her mouth?" Jane asks quietly, hand desperately squeezing the doctors.

Angela sits back down "yeah, they took it out around 5 this morning. She was choking on it...they said that's good though, 'cause she's ready to breathe...said she's starting to wake up. I would have called but they said it's still gonna be hours before she wakes up properly." Jane and Maura nod along with the older woman's explanation.

"She doesn't look as bad...you know..." Jane says but huffs out an uneasy breath and looks to the side, arm covering her eyes.

Maura uses her free hand to wrap around the detective's arm "hey hey, she's alright" Maura comforts.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee" Angela whispers. Usually she would have threw her arms around her daughter, nothing hurt her more than seeing her children hurt and upset, but today she knew that was Maura's job, and would be for a long time now.

"I'll join you" Alan adds.

Once the door closes after them Jane quickly turns and lets her body fall against Maura's. The shorter woman wraps her arms around the detective's back while Jane rests her head against her shoulder. It breaks Maura's heart as she feels the silent sobs of the detective, her body shaking against her own. Her hands begin to run up and down the long back in front of her and she places a long kiss against Jane's head.

"She's safe here Jane, she's safe" Maura whispers. She places another kiss before letting the Jane stand up straight and wipe away some of her tears. "Here" Maura offers a tissue to Jane.

Jane laughs slightly "your bag must be bottomless. You're always so prepared" her voice is hoarse and slightly cracked from the crying, though the humour can still be heard.

Maura smiles to her and narrows her eyes with a slight pout.

"Thank you" Jane softly whispers, her hand trailing down the doctor's arm before holding entwining their hands.

"If you keep saying that I'll have to impose a fine for every time that you do" Maura laughs.

Jane nods "But I am" she adds. Maura raises her eyebrows "ah ah! I didn't say th- I didn't say it" Jane playfully raises her free hand in defence. Her eyes look into the hazel ones staring back into her own. The warmth she finds is addictive.

"What is it?" Maura asks, a light understanding in her voice.

"I can't..." Jane begins, she didn't want to admit this. "I can't look at her Maur"

Maura continues to look into Jane's for a moment before smiling gently and nodding. "I understand..."

"It's weak" Jane looks down to her palm. "And...it's selfish. But I can't"

"Well...it's understandable. It's not weak Jane, and how it is selfish I really don't know" Maura steps closer to the detective. "But Jane, that girl in the bed, she's your daughter. She is yours...whatever it is that is stopping you looking, that isn't going to change...and I can see how much you love her" Jane looks up to meet Maura's eyes "how could you not. Even I...after I realised and I saw who she was I had this feeling... I adored her instantly and... it's not simply because she is _your_ daughter, and because I love you" Jane smiles slightly "it's because I find that girl miraculous, I do. That first day she showed bravery...bravery I've only ever seen in one other person, you. And she showed intelligence, and kindness, and she did something...or rather something happened which has changed my life forever, for the best reason, because what she did brought me back to you, and this time I came back to you with a different kind of love. You are the one I have a deep natural affinity for now" Maura smiles, and Jane laughs slightly as she recalls the shorter woman's words to Giovanni. "And it is her that did that. And her after all she has been through that is still fighting, and still has enough goodness in herself to show that love, to be kind and caring. So remember that; you aren't just looking at an injured young woman in a bed Jane, you're looking at an amazing young lady, who is fighting"

Jane swipes a tear from her eyes "I- I don't even care about the fine- Thaaaank you" she smiles and leans in to kiss Maura affectionately. As their lips part for a moment she whispers "I love you too". Maura smiles to her and gives a small nod.

Jane moves back a step and released a sigh, closing her eyes she turns her head to face the bed before opening them. This time it wasn't the marks across her body she noticed, but the jaw much like her own, strong and set- even in her sleep; this girl truly was fighting. She smiles slightly and takes the seat Angela had been sat in, Maura following and sitting in the one next to it.

...

They'd been sat beside Beth's for a few hours. Jane had received a text from Angela letting her know she and Alan had gone for lunch and would return later after freshening up. The detective had smiled and shook her head before showing Maura the text. They moved their chairs closer to each other so that Maura was sat with her head on Jane's shoulder, and their arms were intertwined on the armrest of their chairs, and their hands were held together, Maura rubbing light circles on Jane's scars.

A small noise came from Beth's mouth making them both pull apart slightly, though keeping their hands together as they stand. Jane looks to Maura before looking back to Beth and standing a little closer to the bed.

"Speak to her" Maura whispers.

"Um... Beth honey can you hear me?" Jane tried. The girl remained still. Jane looked back to Maura who gave an encouraging nod. "Beth, sweetheart can you hear me?"

The un-plastered hand gave a slight twitch.

"Be-" Jane went to try again but stopped as she saw the girl's eye twitch. Now the detective held her breath unknowingly, squeezing the doctor's hand tighter.

Beth's eyes slowly begin to open, her difficulty in doing so showing just how heavy her eyelids were. Her eyes search around the room before coming to land on Jane and Maura, though focusing mostly on the detective.

"Hi" Jane whispered, eyes pooling with tears again. Maura's face was already tear stricken, though she held a warm smile. "You're in the hospital Beth, you're safe". Beth moved slightly and winced. "You got hurt pretty bad...but you're okay. Try to stay still okay?"

Beth's eyes simply continued to gaze into the detective's. Maura frowned slightly at the behaviour of the girl.

"Beth do you remember what happened?" she asked stepping forward slightly.

The girl's attention shifted to the doctor, her expression was tired and weak, but there was a growing look of frustrated confusion in her eyes. Jane and Maura exchanged a look of worry.

"Be-" Jane began.

"That isn't my name" Beth replied. Her voice, more of a breath, and her accent sounding slightly more American than English. "Who are you people, and where am I?"

"Um..." Jane swallows slightly and steps back. Maura watches her for a moment before stepping forward.

"Sweetie, if your name isn't Beth what is it? And you're in Boston"

Beth's eyes widen slightly "why am I in Boston? And my name's..."she hesitates for a moment, regarding the two women "Elizabeth"

"You..."Maura didn't quite know how to answer "this is where you live now sweetheart, you've had quite a bad trauma and-"

"There was a car accident" Beth whispers. Jane steps forward.

"You remember a car accident?" Jane asks softly.

"I... that was... in my dream there was... wait" her eyes closed and her brow furrows slightly. "I'm confused" she breathes in exasperation, her voice sounding more English now.

"Don't over exert yourself" Maura whispers "just breathe and take it a step at a time"

"I'll get the doctor" Jane mutters before leaving the room in a hurry. She steps back in, almost instantly followed by a tall balding doctor.

"Ah Miss Daniels you're awake" he smiles and comes to stand by her bed.

Her confused eyes glance to him "what did you just call me?" she asks quietly.

"Um, Miss Daniels" he repeats, now examining her slightly.

"Daniels... that's my..." her eyes begin to water.

"I need you to relax Miss Daniels. You're memory is going to be a little hazy for a while, you had a small bleed on your brain and we had to operate to fix it, but you mustn't try to force your memory just yet okay?"

Beth's head moves in a small nodding movement. "What are my other injuries?" her voice is quiet and her eyes glance across her body.

"Um..." he looks to Jane and Maura then back to Beth.

"I want to know" she adds, her English accent back in full.

"Alright... um Detective Rizzoli, Dr Isles would you mind waiting outside a minute" he asks.

Beth looks to them for a moment then back to the doctor. They nod and leave, both offering looks of worry to the young woman.

...

After about ten minutes the doctor left the room and told Jane and Maura it was okay to go back in, adding "Elizabeth needs to sleep, but she's trying to fight it. Can you please try and get her to go to sleep?" he smiles and shakes his head before leaving.

As they enter the room Beth looks up to them before looking slightly the side. Her expression is sunken, eyes watery.

"He explained who you are..."she begins, startling the two women. The they stand in shock, Maura looking to Jane. "...he said you told him you're family friends" her eyes look to gaze up at theirs. "I know that's a lie... I don't have family to have family friends so... whatever it is you're here for, whatever it is you're going to do just do it, please" a small tear runs down her cheek.

Jane moves forward but the girl closes her eyes and lets out a strangled cry from the back of her throat.

"We aren't going to hurt you sweetheart" Jane breathes, eyes teary. "Oh we would never, never, hurt you. Never." Beth's eyes open and she regards the now hesitant doctor and detective.

"Then who are you people?" she asks exasperatedly.

Jane and Maura look to each other. Beth's eyes dance between them both.


	14. Chapter 14

"Err we err" Jane stumbled over her words. Angela's hoarse laughter ringing down the corridor, however, saved her from her muttering. She and Maura turned to face the door, making Beth look in the same direction.

Alan entered first, holding the door open for a giggling Angela, who kept her eyes focused on his. She turned to look at the rest of the room and her laughter instantly stopped, eyes widening at the sight of the awake girl at the bed.

"OH MY BABY" she squealed, rushing to the bed side, though she stopped short as Beth edged away as much as she could. Angela looked to Jane who shook her head and sat back down, placing her head in her hands.

Beth looked from Angela to Alan with a confused expression "Alan" her voice was almost strained. Suddenly tears streamed down her cheek. The older man rushed to her side and placed a careful kiss on the side of her head to calm her.

"Shh shh, sweet girl it's okay" he whispered soothingly.

The three other women simply looked on in shock, each trying to sustain their own tears. It was a minute or so before Beth finally calmed and turned to look at Alan properly.

"Alan what's happening? I don't remember anything..." she whispered, her words quick and urgent. There was an almost whine to her tone, making her sound young and innocent.

Alan moved back slightly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember after the car accident?"

Beth nods. "Remember how it took a little while for things to click into place?" she nods again. "This is just the same, darling. You're going to be fine" Her eyes glance to the three women, Maura and Angela now standing either side of Jane who still held her head in her hands. "You can trust them, they are family" he said simply. Beth nods before looking to them again.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you" she spoke softly.

The women couldn't even find words to respond to that, their mouths slightly agape they just shake their head letting her know she hadn't done anything wrong.

Beth sat for a moment, eyes visibly becoming heavier. She gazed aimlessly at her hands. "Something terrible happened, didn't it?" she spoke after a moment.

Alan sighed, "yes, but it is over now. And you are quite safe" Beth looks up and nods to him. "You better get a little more rest"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Maybe, Jane and Maura aren't going to leave your side though" Alan smiles to them. Beth glances over.

"What about you, Angela?" she asks, her eyes becoming narrower.

"Honey, you remember my name?" Angela croaks.

Beth nods, eyes closing.

After a moment the room faded out to the girl. There was darkness and silence, and it felt as though there was a weight on her eyes. Her mind tried for a few minutes to search for answers, to pluck out memories but it failed. Instead she was lulled into dreams. Dreams of cities, of shouting and banging and darkness. Dreams of being held, of crying, of laughing. Dreams of airplanes and parties. Dreams of people; different people, hundreds of faces.

...

It was early in the morning, around about 4 o'clock. Beth's eyes flew open, not in a panic, but in a sudden realisation of where she was. Once again she regarded the injuries she had received. _How'd I get this banged up,_ she thought. The gunshot wound in her abdomen was the most painful, and as the pain medication began to wear off she couldn't help but shift uncomfortably with the pain. But another injury was bothering her too, she was certain it was just a bruise and it wrapped around her upper arm, and it wasn't pain, more of a sensation like pins and needles. Someone had grabbed her there; not just anyone...the detective. Her eyes glance over to the sleeping detective, a short honey-blonde curled into her side. Beth smiled slightly. _She can't be bad_ she pondered, _Alan wouldn't allow that._ Suddenly the detective shifted, her eyes opened painfully and instantly scanned the girl before her. She gasped slightly at the green eyes staring back into her own.

"Hey" she whispered, leaning forward, and readjusting the doctor carefully. "How long have you been awake?"

Beth didn't answer for a moment, still examining the detective "I haven't been awake long... is she your girlfriend?" she asked with a slight smile.

Jane looked around to the lightly snoring doctor "yeah" she smiled happily.

"You look very happy together"

Jane looked back to Maura with a smile "We are. Are you in pain?"

"A little" Beth replied quietly.

"I'll get the nurse-"

"You don't have to" Beth glanced to the button release of the pain medication "but I can't reach that button. If you press it once it you know...tops me up"

Jane moved around the bed and pressed the button "how did you know that this was here?"

Beth thought for a moment before looking to the detective "I've had to do it before...what do you know about me, detective?"

"Call me Jane, please. And honestly...not a lot" Jane sits on the edge of the bed carefully .

"We haven't known each other long" the words are more of a statement than a question, to which Jane nods. Beth shifts slightly, lifting her casted arm, she moves the finger of her other arm to point just above the cast "you did that, didn't you" she states, though there is a slight humour in her tone.

Jane holds the casted arm slightly and lowers her head to view the hand shaped mark she had left there. She gasped loudly and meets the gaze of the younger woman with a shocked one of her own.

"I didn't..." she began. She felt sick, how could she have marked her so badly?

Beth laughs lightly, careful not to disturb her injuries. Jane frowns at her action.

"What?" she asks, her voice hoarse as she holds back tears.

"I wasn't being co-operative. I'm always in trouble with the police. I'm sorry, you had every right to...I bruise very easily. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for being so naughty" Beth's words were sincere as she apologised to the detective.

Jane released a breathy laugh "are you kidding? Well...you weren't being co-operative but... I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. So I'm sorry..." Jane thought for a moment "I'd never hurt you Beth"

The girl nods and smiles. She lowers her hand and takes Jane's, gently she rubs the scar on her hand, observing it with a frown. "I know, I'll never hurt you either". A loud intake of breath from the detective made her eyes shoot up. Using her other hand Jane covered her face as tears pooled over the fingers. "Oh" Beth breathed a little helplessly. She looked to the doctor, unable to lift herself to help the detective. "Dr Isles" she whispered. "DR ISLES" her voice raised slightly, though cracked with dryness.

"Uh wha-" Maura began shooting up from the seat. "Oh Jane" the doctor hurried around to Jane and pulled her into her arms.

"We were having a moment" Beth whispered. Maura nodded, eyes widening slightly at the conversational tone of the girl.

A few minutes later, Maura had ushered Jane back to their seats and the doctor had come in to check on Beth. The girl smiled to him as he left and turned her attention back to the women.

"You okay now?" she asks Jane, who sniffles but nods.

"How are you feeling today, Beth?" Maura asks softly.

"Not so bad Dr Isles... could you call me Lizzie please? That's my nickname...I don't know where Beth came from. Or Elizabeth if you wish... but I only get called that when I am in trouble..." Beth offers a sheepish smile.

"We will, please call me Maura" Beth offers nods gently.

They sit in awkward silence for a moment. "I'm bored" Beth announces.

"Aren't you tired?" Jane replies, now sitting back against her chair.

"I've been asleep for...well I'm guessing it's been a while. No...I'm bored. Is my phone here?" Beth looks between the two women who shake their head. "Okay well... can we try and fix my memory a little bit please?"

Jane looks to Maura who purses her lips slightly in thought before nodding.

"Maura why don't you try some of your memory...whatsists" Jane gestures aimlessly with her hands, expressing her lack of knowledge on the subject.

"Um...okay" Maura sits forward.

"Well wait, hold on" Beth frowns slightly. "You aren't a doctor of psychology" she states.

"Err" Maura frowns in confusion "how do you know?"

"I just...I just do...and I do psychology and I know a psychologist when I see one. I'd say you are a pathologist or...medical examiner, that's what you are." Beth sighs "ah look it worked. I remembered."

"Yes but did you remember, or did you rationalise your answer?"

Beth raises her eyebrows slightly "good point. Okay then...let's jog my memory..."

"Um" Maura sits for a moment "well I don't know of any exercises for this... but let's start with questions. Favourite colour?"

"Red"

"Favourite food?"

"Ice Cream- or Fries! Love fries" Beth patted her lips together at the thought, making Jane laugh.

"First pet?"

"A dog called Rudolph" the girl smiled at the memory.

"Can you speak any other languages?"

"French?"

"Quel est votre âge?"

"Vingt"

"Très bien! Where do you live?"

"Boston"

"Can you drive?"

"Luckily for other road users, no"

"Who is your best friend?"

"Hayden..." Beth's mouth suddenly dropped, her eyes deadening.

Maura sat back slowly, a knowing expression on her face. She looked to Jane and nodded.

"Lizzie sweetie" Jane whispered sitting forward. Beth's eyes remained trained on her hands in her lap.

"He's dead" she spoke sullenly.

"Yes" Jane replied, taking the girl's hand.

"They all are"

"Harry isn't" she whispered in response.

"Harry" the girl gasped, her eyes looking to Jane's.

"He's safe, he's fine" Jane gave her hand a gentle and wary squeeze.

"Okay..." Beth placed her other, casted, hand over Jane's "thank you"

Jane nods reassuringly, offering a warm smile. Beth looks to the ceiling but keeps her hands wrapped in Jane's. Maura rubs the detective's back soothing. They remain like this for the next few minutes.

**Hey hey, just a quick instalment. I just finished a load of work I had to get done so I have LOTS of time on my hands : ) I think there are maybe going to be about 5 or 6 chapters and then I will finish it. There is still ground to cover though ;) AB P.S. Expect bundles of fluff, and Rizzles. P.S.S should I bring a little more of Angela and Alan in? Haha got to love Mama Rizzoli! **


	15. Chapter 15

Home. That's what Jane had called it. It had been three weeks since she'd woken up, but Beth still couldn't quite place the woman. Everything was telling her that this was her mother but there was a distance, an uncertainty, that made her push the thought into the back of her mind. She wasn't surprised when the detective had entered her room the morning and announced she would be taking her 'home'. Of course, home wasn't Jane's home, it was Maura's house. From the time she had first spoken to the doctor Beth knew she was from money, she held herself with grace and always looked glamorous. And then of course Angela lives with Maura. To Beth the older woman always seemed like more of a mother, there was already a connection there; a bridge didn't have to be built.

Maura stepped forward into the house first, placing her keys on the side. Jane pushed Beth in the wheelchair with a somewhat expectant smile. Her hope was that being in this familiar setting might spark some of Beth's memory back, but the girl's wandering gaze told the detective she still wasn't certain of her surroundings.

"GIRLS! You're here!" Came Angela's cheery call. She hurried from the kitchen where she was in the middle of baking what smelt like blueberry muffins. Quickly she embraced Beth in a hug who tiredly returned it.

"Hello Angela" she giggled slightly.

"Hello sweetheart, it's so good to see you out of that hospital! The walls here make your complexion a little less peaky you know? You looked so pale in-"

"Ma" Jane growled.

"Wa? Can't a g-" Angela stopped short of her words and glanced down to a confused, though amused Beth. "I better go check on the muffins" she muttered scurrying back to the kitchen.

Jane and Maura both exchanged a look before moving Beth's chair next to the couch.

...

Maura and Jane sat with contented smiles as Beth sat inbetween them on the couch. Her body was slightly lower than theirs as Maura had propped the cushions to avoid irritating her gunshot wound, and so she could rest her broke leg. They'd been watching various DVDs since Angela left a few hours earlier, although Maura's selection was mostly foreign films with Bridesmaids, The Wizard of Oz and Batman being some of the only English speaking films. Throughout the movies Jane and Maura glanced frequently at the younger woman, occasionally catching each other's gaze. A small twitch from the girl made them both gasp, though Beth didn't notice.

"Elizabeth, are you in pain?" Maura asked quietly, shifting so she could face her.

Beth looked to the doctor and nodded slightly before looking back to the film.

"You don't want your pain meds?" Jane asked with a worried frown.

Beth's eyes glanced to the clock next to the screen and then back to the television.

"It's too early. I can wait" she replied letting out a sigh. "Thank you though"

Maura frowned and looked to clock and then to Jane. Jane raised an eyebrow at her asking if that was true to which Maura nodded.

"Um, well you might be okay to have a little ibuprofen"

"Allergic" Beth sighed, she released another twitch and closed her eyes.

"Oh" Maura muttered.

"Maybe... do you mind" Beth sat up slightly as she spoke "can I go lay down please?"

Her head turned from Jane to Maura.

"Yeah, yeah sure" Maura smiled to her and stood.

...

Rather than seating her in the wheelchair for the short distance, Jane carried Beth against her shoulder. A small smile graced her face as she felt the girl lean into her and rest her head against her shoulder. It was now that Jane realised how Beth was slightly shorter than herself, and she was now also aware of how small the girl had gotten, her weight being barely noticeable against the detective's side. Maura followed behind cautiously, clutching Beth's bag against her side with a look of worry as they made their way to the bedroom with unease.

"We should have used the chair" Maura chastised.

Jane and Beth laughed slightly.

Once they were in the bedroom Jane rested the girl on the edge of the bed and rested a steadying hand behind her so she didn't fall back. Beth's eyes narrowed as she looked around the room.

"You recognise it?" Jane asked quietly.

"From a weird dream I had" Beth replied with a nod. She glanced the Maura as a blush crept to her cheeks. Noticing the blush, Maura looked down with a small smile.

"Huh" Jane shrugged her shoulders and she pushed the covers back. "Here" she helped Beth move back across the bed and tuck under the covers. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you" Beth smiled to her. "Thank you both, so much, for everything" Beth added looked to Maura, who smiled and give a light nod.

"Why don't you try and have a nap, we'll come give you your pain meds when it's time" Jane's voice was soft in her suggestion, and she gently brushed the hair atop their girls head.

"Okay" Beth replied quietly, eyes gazing back into the detectives. There was an uneasy silence for a moment as Jane continued to smile at the girl. "Are you..." Beth began in a breath, eyes slightly filling with water. Her eyes fell to the doctor stood behind Jane, still clutching to her bag, now fighting tears from falling down her cheek. Beth's eyes pulled back to Jane's now glistening ones. It seemed as though the detective was frozen in time. Her hand now rested idly atop Beth's head and her eyes trained on the young woman's. The familiarity of this woman, those features, it was like looking in a mirror- in some ways. In other ways Beth couldn't help see the differences. Her features weren't as angular as the woman before her, but she still had those cheeks, her eyes were that shape. Her skin was slightly paler, but the evenness of the tone, and the texture were identical. Sure, her hair was almost blonde naturally, but she had died it a dark shade of brown, and since she had she couldn't help but see everything in herself mirrored in the woman before her. _This feels right_ Beth thought, _how can it not be true; _"You're my Mom". Her words lingered in the air.

**Ah! So I'm doing this now; there are maybe 3 more chapters because there is still some Rizzles I want to write, and then Beth's brother will come home (there may be some heart ache-y moments), and then there will be a very VERY nice family chapter... AB**


	16. Chapter 16

**Big, long chapter. I recommend you get some foods, and drinks and set up camp : )**

Jane lay staring at the ceiling. Maura's bedroom ceiling was plain but Jane was sure that as she lay there she could see patterns running throughout its expanse. She wasn't sure if the doctor was awake, but she didn't want to look at her. Looking at her, into those hazel eyes would only force her to open up; to talk. She didn't want to talk, just to sit quietly thinking. Only three hours ago had she been truly re-united with her daughter, Jane thought, before then she had been in the dark, and then the other way round. The girl lay asleep just down the hall had rationalised that Jane was her mother and in a moment of clarity had asked the question that had been burning on her lips. At first the detective had thought the girl had remembered, that being in the familiar surroundings of Maura's home had pulled some of the memory from the back of her mind. But she soon realised that this was simply the beginning.

_There was a silence to the room, a stillness. Although the girl's eyes were still trained on the now teary detective's ones they held no light, they were slightly glazed as though she wasn't quite in the room with them. _

"_Yes" came Jane's short, breathy reply. _

_Beth's eyes closed and her mouth came together as she swallowed. _

_Jane looked back to Maura who held a somewhat sad expression. The doctor's eyes glanced to meet Jane's, only to flicker back over to the girl moments later. _

_Beth's eyes opened again, but her focus fell to her hand resting on the bad. _

"_I..." she began, her voice small and slight. "I don't quite know what to say." Her gaze moved back to Jane. "I'm not the person I was before all of this happened...whatever it was that happened. I don't know what my intentions were before... I don't have any memory of even finding you. I'm sorry" Beth paused for a moment registering a look of hurt in Jane's eyes. "I'm so glad that I found you though...this is just...it's a little strange for me to...comprehend- if you can understand that. I feel as though I only just lost my parents...and now you're here." Jane nodded as the girl's words sank in. _

"_It's" Jane began, though stopped to clear her throat, her voice slightly broken from tears "it can't be easy. I'm so, so sorry you're going through this. But I'm here..." she turns to Maura "we are here, and we aren't going anywhere" _

_Beth looked between the women for a moment before nodding. Her eyes rest upon Jane's, and she smiles slightly, the detective smiling back. _

After that Beth had asked if they could talk in the morning, her body clearly drained of energy. Quietly the Maura and Jane left leaving the door slightly ajar. They'd returned an hour or so later to give Beth her pain medication, but she had barely opened her eyes to help them give it her, and Jane had to all but lift her to a sitting position to take the medicine.

Part of the detective wondered if it was too soon. Maybe she would be better in the hospital, with nurses and doctors and machines. Jane could leave her, though apprehensively, if she wanted space, and know that she would be okay. While she was here though she knew she couldn't leave everything to Maura and her mother, this girl, or young woman should she say, was her responsibility now, a responsibility she was more than willing to take, but she wasn't sure if Beth would want her too.

"You need to get some sleep, Jane" Maura's quiet, and tired voice pooled into Jane's thought.

With a sigh the detective turned her head and looked to the sleepy eyed doctor who was lay on her side facing the detective. "My mind won't turn off, sorry" Jane's reply was hoarse, her voice having not been used for an hour or so.

"Don't be sorry" Maura half yawned. She edged closer to Jane, nestling her head into the crook of the brunette's shoulder, and wrapping an arm around her middle. "Please try to get some sleep though, I'm worried about you" Maura placed a kiss against Jane's neck, to which Jane allowed her eyes to momentarily close.

"I'm nervous...about tomorrow Maur'" Jane's voice was smaller than Maura could have expected.

Sitting up to slightly to regard the detective's expression, with a caring one of her own Maura sighed slightly "it won't be easy, but you're you Jane. I've seen you help people in ways that I can't even imagine and...well I know that that girl loves you, even if she doesn't remember it now, it's deep inside of her. No bad can come of this Jane, all you need to do is be patient"

Jane thought for a moment before allowing her eyes to meet the Maura's warm hazel ones "thank you".

Maura smiled slightly before placing a kiss on Jane's cheek. "Now, go to sleep" she said playfully, resuming her position against Jane's side. Jane chuckled slightly at the action and wrapped an arm around the doctor.

...

When morning came Jane had to blink her eyes a few times before she could finally get them to open. Her sleep had been much easier than she had expected, though she suspected it had something to do with the protective hand of her love resting on her stomach. Glancing to the still sleeping honey blonde Jane allowed a small smile. Not even three months ago she and the woman against her side were barely on speaking terms, and now... somehow it had all come together. Without realising Jane tightened her arm around Maura, slightly jostling her awake. Tired eyes raked up to meet Jane's.

"Morning" Maura whispered.

"Good morning" Jane replied, placing a kiss against her head.

Maura yawned and stretched slightly, though remained against Jane's side.

"What time is it?" she asked trying to turn on her side to look at the clock.

"Err" Jane sat up slightly to look past the doctor "oh jeez, it's 10 AM Maur'"

"What?" Maura sat up quickly and checked the clock herself. "We must have been tired"

"Yeah, we better go check on Beth" Jane allowed a quick yawn before jumping from the bed.

Maura rolled to her side of the bed and slid off it in an impossibly elegant manner. Jane stopped at the door for a moment.

"You'll be okay Jane" Maura whispered giving her an encouraging nod. "I'm going to get a shower and I'll come meet you for breakfast in a bit".

"Okay" Jane whispered back. She stood at the door for a moment longer, eying the silk nightie which the doctor had "thrown on" before bed. Maura shot her a playfully disapproving look before she left.

With an uneasy breath Jane gave a small tap on Beth's door and stepped in. She was shocked to see the room empty and quickly moved to the living room. There she found Beth propped in a similar way how she had sat between her and Maura the night before, with an unusually happy Angela sat next to her. The both looked up to Jane.

"Good morning" Jane greeted with a curious look. She moved to take the sitting chair next to the two seater.

"Morning baby" Angela replied, offering Jane a air blown kiss, to which Jane grimaced.

Beth continued to look at Jane for a moment longer before smiling slightly and replying with a simple "morning"

"Where's Maura?" Angela asked looking behind her.

"In the shower" Jane replied nonchalantly, she glanced from her mother to the girl next to her then quickly back. Beth seemed to be gazing back at the television but couldn't quite tell how she was.

"Oh..." Angela gave a small wink to Jane.

"MA! Eww"

"Wah? I can't be happy that you two knuckle heads finally got your acts together"

Jane pulled a face and looked to the television.

"What are you watching?" Jane asked, a slight annoyance in her town.

"L'Appartement" Beth replied smiling slightly "have you seen it?"

"Err no...that one of Maura's foreign-y ones?" Jane asked playfully.

"Yeah" Beth smiled at Jane's playful tone. "They made it over here too, but it's called Wicker Park here"

"Oh wait, I did see that...so that's like the Frenchy Wicker Park" Jane moved forward slightly looking closer at the screen.

"Yeah" Beth gave a small nod before looking back to the screen.

"Elizabeth speaks French" Angela spoke, her voice thick with pride, Jane could have even sworn her mother sat a little straighter as she spoke.

Rolling her eyes slightly she looked back to Beth "you do?"

"Yeah..." Beth replied quietly, slightly shy.

"Cool" Jane smiled, and began to realise how well she and Maura would probably get along.

"Did you like Wicker Park?" the tone in Beth's voice hinted at her want to change the subject.

Jane smiled and nodded "actually I did, I don't usually go for that kinda thing but it was good. Which do you prefer?"

"I find them both fascinating" Beth's eyes glanced back to the television. The passion was clear in her voice, and Jane was certain she had never heard her speak in that way. In the time they had spent together during the investigation into her friend's murders Beth had always been reserved, professional even.

"How come?" Jane sat forward a little more.

Beth's eyes remained focused on the screen, but the words fell freely from her mouth as she spoke. "Well, I like psychology. I study it and films like this I just find so interesting. The director has done such a brilliant job conveying the mental state of these characters. And the behaviour of Alice, in this film, the psycho woman, is so conducive to that of the case studies which we come across in reading." Her eyes momentarily glanced back to Jane's "I'm a bit of a nerd, it has to be said." With a small smile she looked back to the screen.

Angela's mouth hung open slightly and she looked to Jane. A small tear began to form in the corner of her eye and Jane began to shake her head her mother with a warning expression.

"Um, baby" Angela began "why don't I make you and Maura some breakfast? Pancakes okay?"

"Yeah sure, thanks"

"You want anything sweetheart" she placed a careful hand on Beth's upper arm.

"I'm okay thank you, that pancakes you made me were lovely" Beth smiled to her gratefully before looking back to the television screen. After a moment she glanced to Jane who was watching her carefully. She held the brunette's gaze for a moment before offering her a small nod, and a warm smile and looking back at the television. At the gesture Jane felt the weight at the pit of her stomach begin to fade. She relaxed against her chair and began to watch the film along with Beth in a comfortable silence.

...

The next two weeks were fairly quiet in the house. Beth's injuries were healing well, and she was now able to move around on crutches. She didn't speak much, and appeared to be becoming relatively shy around everyone, aside from Angela and Alan when he visited. Part of Jane liked that though, it felt as though maybe Beth was getting back to who she was, even if that left her reserved and not as open, but maybe it would put Beth in a place where she could start to remember things.

It was a fairly cool April morning and Maura and Jane had been back at work for two days, Angela remaining off work to help look after Beth. The detective wandered down to the medical examiner's office with a calm smile on her face. There had been no cases for the past five days which meant that the homicide unit was catching up on paperwork, and with Jane being three days behind, she was playing catch up too. As she reached the office she paused at the door way, watching the slight sway of the doctor's hips as she stood with her back to the door reading papers on her desk. Quietly Jane stepped forward until she was standing behind the doctor. She smiled for a moment as she realised the doctor had her I-Pod in before extending a finger slowly forward and running it down the side of Maura's back and along her side. Jane laughed mercilessly at the squeal that escaped the doctor's mouth as she moved away from the offending finger.

Maura's eyes narrowed slightly as she glared at Jane, pulling her headphones from her ears and placing the device on the counter.

"Jane!" she gasped "please _stop_ sneaking up on me!" Jane laughed and stepped closer toward her "and please stop doing...that" her eyes widened to punctuate her point.

"Doing what, Dr Isles?" the words dripped from the detective's voice in amusement as she continued to step toward the now backing away Maura.

"This incessant gargalesis habit that you have picked up" the word's were quick out of Maura's mouth, expressing her frustration.

Jane stopped, frowning slightly "why do you give things weird names? Gargalosis? Tickling Mau'" Jane prodded the doctor in the stomach with a mischievous look "see?"

Maura covered her hand over the spot, a blush appearing on her cheek. "Stop! Why? Why do you do this?" her voice a slight whine, which amused Jane all the more "I was happily reading a paper on-" Jane's eyes glanced to the small shoe catalogue spread on the table.

"A paper?" Jane asked. They had now began to circle to table.

"Well..." Maura began to stutter, her cheeks flushing red at her lie. "Err... Jane don't" she laughed nervously.

Jane picked her pace up slightly, to which Maura laughed and ran into the autopsy room.

"Jane it's inappropriate for you to play in here" Maura laughed, backing to a corner.

"We practiced baseball in here no two years ago Maur'!" Jane replied.

"Yes but that was the _old_ lab, this is the _new_ lab. New rules. No play time in Maura's lab!" Maura stood straight at her words.

"Maura's lab?" Jane chuckled slightly, making the doctor frown.

"Yes, it is my lab. I'm the Chief Medical Examiner, Jane. This is my room, for my work and my people"

Jane was close to the now trapped Maura. "Oh I am sorry your majesty, I didn't realise I had stepped into your kingdom."

Maura's eyes narrowed once more as she shook her head and released a "ha ha".

"Well, I have a gift for you, Queen Maura"

"A gift?" Maura began to smile, ignoring the 'Queen' remark.

"Yes...but to receive her gift, Queen Maura must close her eyes" Jane was now standing only a foot away.

Maura frowned "no, you're just going to tickle me again"

"I promise you I won't. Just hold your hands out and close your eyes, you can open them when I say so" Jane laughed. "But hurry up before one of your minions comes and bothers you"

Maura gave Jane a disapproving look at her last comment before sighing and closing her eyes. Smiling slightly the detective lifted a packet from her jacket pocket. She placed a kiss on each of Maura's palms before placing the packet in her hands, and stealing a chaste kiss from the doctor's smiling lips. Maura opened her eyes and smiled widely.

"Fudge clusters!" she practically cheered.

"I thought you might be bored with the lack of bodies, so I brought you some to brighten your day" Jane smiled sweetly to her.

"Thank you" Maura stepped forward and placed a long kiss against the detective's lips.

"You're welcome" Jane replied against the kiss.

Maura smiled and rested her head into the crook of Jane's neck for a moment. Jane had been offering lots of hugs recently, and coming down to the lab more than she needed too. At first the doctor surmised it was due to the lack of work for the detective, but she had continued doing it at home too. Of course Maura enjoyed the extra contact Jane was offering, but she was somewhat worried too. It appeared to be more of a result of Jane not wanting to be alone. Maura stepped out of the hug, though held on to Jane's forearms.

"Jane" she began, looking into the dark eyes that gazed lovingly into her own. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Jane frowned slightly "nothing Maur. Everything is actually going well...why do you think something is wrong?"

Maura shrugged "I just keep getting the feeling that...I don't know...you're afraid to be alone...or something?"

"Mmm" the detective couldn't lie. Maura was right. But she didn't want to talk about it. "It's just so great having you around, and being able to you know...hug you and kiss you, kissing you has become a favourite by the way" Maura chuckled slightly "I just like being able to, is it too much?"

"No no, by no means at all. I'm quite enjoying this new side to our relationship. It's just...I worry. You know that"

"Yep" Jane nodded.

"And I know Beth has been a little quiet... but that's all part of her recovery. And it must be strange. I mean she didn't know you at all, and suddenly you're practically living with her. I don't think that she dislikes you or... anything...I just think that it's all a little too much for her to understand." Maura explained softly.

Jane nodded and smiled slightly "thank you Maura. I just don't want to mess it up, hurt her"

"You won't" the doctor smiled and stepped forward, her body flush against the detective's, and leaned into a full, and loving kiss. The sudden sound of Jane's mobile ringing pulled them apart however, the ring that of Angela's.

"Yeah, Ma?" Jane answered with a roll of her eyes. Maura smiled and gave her head a small shake, but the slight faltering of Jane's expression made the doctor straighten up slightly. "I'll be there in 15" she replied dryly.

"What? What is it?" Maura asked frantically.

"I don't know, err, Ma said Beth was sleeping and then she just started screaming and crying, and she's locked herself in the bathroom" Jane started backing away "I got to go"

"I'm coming with you" Maura breathed.

...

Jane rushed through the front door quickly followed by Maura. They came to the bathroom door where Angela stood with her head resting against the wood. She leant back and shook her head.

"It was horrible Janey" she whispered.

"Has she moved?" Jane asked.

"I can hear her crying but..." Angela's eyes suddenly filled with water and she turned away from the door. Maura moved to her placing a hand on her back but facing the door.

"Elizabeth honey" Jane tried, tapping on the door. She looked to Maura. "Can you tap on the door to let me know you're okay. That you're not hurt."

They remained silent for a minute, but a small tap against the door caused them all to release a long breath.

"Baby, open the door, let me in. It'll just be me I promise"

They heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

"I want to talk to Maura" came a somewhat stiff response.

Jane glanced to the doctor who paused for a moment, but stepped forward.

"I'm here, open the door" Maura spoke gently.

The door unlocked, but Beth left it closed. Maura opened it carefully and stepped into the bathroom. Inside she found Beth sitting on the floor, her legs stretched out underneath her. Maura could see she had been bleeding but she couldn't tell from where.

"Elizabeth where has that come from?" she asked, her voice slightly frantic as she moved forward.

"Lock that door" Beth replied, her eyes full of hurt and pain as she glanced from Maura to the door.

Maura swallowed slightly, but nodded and locked the door.

"It's from one of the cuts on my arm, it opened up I guess. It's stopped bleeding now" Beth said quietly.

"Can I see it?" Maura knelt next to the girl, a small frown upon her face as she tried to work out how she was feeling.

"Not yet" Beth replied. She wiped away a few stray tears with her un-bandaged arm. "There are things I would like to know. But I want to ask you... I had a dream but it wasn't you know...a dream dream. It was very real, and I remember it now."

Maura sat on the tiles "okay, just wait" she turned her head to the door "Angela, Jane can we have a moment please?"

Shuffling could be heard on the other side "yeah" came Jane's hesitant reply "are you both okay?"

"Yes, we just need to talk for a moment" Maura replied.

"Okay"

They could hear Jane trying to get Angela to move down the hallway, and eventually disappear into the living room.

"So..." Maura began "what was your dream about?"

Beth sat staring down at her body for a moment "all of it" she replied.

Maura released a breath as she realised the weight of the dream.

"From that Monday morning to...well you know" Beth looked into the doctors eyes, and for the first time since everything happened she could see the girl she knew before.

"The dreams have been coming in waves...some just about me visiting Jane, others about... you know seeing...and..." her words became broken up as she began to cry again.

"Shhhhhh sweetie" Maura leans forward and carefully places a hand on her shoulder.

Beth placed her hand to her face as her sobs continued. They sat like that for a few moments before Beth pulled down a tissue and sorted her face.

"There's something I think we should talk about though, and...I just need you to clarify this" Beth's eyes opened a little wider, fighting the sting of the tears that had gone.

"I think I know" Maura replied quietly, nodding. "Do you know why you did it? Or...why we did it, should I say... it wasn't all you" Beth looked at the doctor for a moment and nodded.

"You're very good at psychology. Well that's an understatement, you are an incredible psychologist. You could see that Jane and I had a connection, I know now that you had seen us before, together, in one of Jane's most fragile states. You're good at mirroring people's behaviour, and noticing their mannerisms and ways, it's all part of how you asses a person's state of mind. You realised quickly that I had an idea of who you were, and so you began there...you began to mask yourself as Jane. I was always confused, and it never felt right but there was something in you, a very small part that I couldn't ignore, and that part of you was Jane. I don't know if it was the Jane you were creating in yourself, or the Jane that is so natural in you, but it was your intention to...open my eyes to my feelings towards her. That night we...you know" Beth nodded "but I very quickly realised why. You woke up in the middle of the night, do you remember?" Beth shook her head "no... you had a nightmare, a bad one. I helped you through it and we spoke for a while... it was then that..." Maura stopped herself and sat back. She lowered her head slightly and closed her eyes.

Beth frowned and shifted slightly, trying to see Maura's expression "then that what?" she asked quietly.

Maura looked to her slowly "I feel very guilty about that kiss, it wasn't...I don't... it brought me something amazing, and changed my life in so many ways for the better, but it shouldn't have happened, and you were in my care"

"But I knew what I was doing, I should have used a better tactic" Beth chuckled shortly at the end.

"No. I should have been stronger. I am the adult here, Elizabeth. You were in my care, and although you are not a minor and you are too an adult I now...that night when I calmed you down, when I helped you through your nightmare I realised that I do care about you" Maura paused, choosing her words carefully. "It might be that Jane becomes a mother figure for you, of course she is your mother, but that doesn't mean you see her that way" Beth lowered her head and nodded slightly "but if, or when you do I don't just want you to think of me as her girlfriend, or whatever" Beth glanced up to Maura "I care about you. You are Jane's daughter, but...urgh" Maura put her head in her and shook it slightly.

"What's wrong? Just say it" Beth whispered, not impatiently, just curiously.

"I will always be there for you, now you are in my life, our lives, we will always be there for you. That night I realised that you were Jane's child, a child, and it's my job- a job that I am more than willing to take on, and overjoyed that I get to, to look after, protect and love you. You are Jane's child... and it made me regret what we did all the more."

Beth inhaled sharply before she spoke "what did we do?"

Maura looked to her with confusion. "What?"

"What did we do?" Beth repeated. "I don't remember"

"We-"

"Nope, still don't remember" Beth's expression remained neutral. Maura's eyes narrowed as she regarded the girl for a moment.

"Beth we can't just..." Maura began.

"We can. Listen to me...I've, well I had my Mum and Dad, and I somewhat have my brother and Alan, but other than that no one has ever bothered with me. I don't want pity or whatever, but, it's true. And then here I am. First I met Angela and Frank, I mean Frank's gone, but they still took me under their wing. And then I meet all of...I made all of my friends. And then everything happened and...I didn't think that Jane would want to know me, I didn't think that I would ever have her, or ever have you in my life. What I did that night I did because I didn't care. It didn't matter to me whether Jane wanted me in her life, I felt so lucky to have so many other people. But I could see she was sad, I knew she was lonely, and I wanted her to have you. She _needed_ you. So I did the one thing that I could think of. The first stupid idea that popped into my head. I didn't expect that you would be a part of my life, both of you. But here you are, you want to be. It's incredible to me. I can't understand it. But it's happening and... I like it. So let's forget about what happened, please. Let's not talk about it. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, and I still don't feel like I'm all you know...back together. But if you want to be in my life then I want that too. As long as Jane and you are happy, and Angela is, and everyone then...you know...fuck it"

Maura frowned slightly at her last words, but turned it into a smile "do you mean everything you just said?"

"That kiss meant nothing. It was part of a life, of a treacherous two weeks that I never want to relive. I'm not going to stop you from wanting to be there for me, and I don't want you to feel weird about it"

Maura thought for a moment before nodding. "Can I look at your arm now?"

Beth smiled and shook her head "knock yourself out"

Maura spent a few minutes assessing Beth's injuries and helping her to a standing position. They made their way out into the hallway, and were quite surprised when Jane and Angela didn't peer around the corner. Beth followed Maura into the living area and found it empty.

"Maybe they went to Angela's?" Beth whispered.

A noise from Maura's bedroom startled them. "Go get Jane from Angela's" she muttered.

"Wh-" Beth began to protest.

"Just go" Maura ordered in a breath.

Beth stood for a moment before picking up her crutches and heading to the door. Maura walked carefully towards her bedroom door. Noticing it was ajar she peered in, but was shocked to find Jane sat on the edge of her bed. Had she walked past the bathroom?

"Jane?" she spoke quietly.

Jane looked up to her and offered her a curious look.

"I think I understand" she replied softly.

Maura swallowed uneasily "understand what, Jane?" she stepped closer to her.

"What I just heard you talking about." Maura paused. "I'm not mad" Jane clarified glancing towards her. "Will you sit with me for a minute though. Explain to me what happened".

"Are you sure?" Maura asked, though she took a seat next to her.

"Look I know you're really smart, and so is Elizabeth. I get where you are coming from, were coming from, and...well I don't understand how you could kiss my kid, when you knew she was my kid. But at the same time I know what you're like, you're easily led and...she did the whole being me thing, and she's super psych kid so she can manipulate your feelings or whatever and...just...what happened?" Jane looked to Maura. Her expression looked apprehensive but patient.

Maura frowned slightly, "she asked me if I was going to ask her, I knew straight away. She knew that she had somehow put the idea in my head. She found it funny. I've thought about it often, she was very in control- as tired as she was. It was very quick, it didn't feel at all right. It was as though I was expecting something that wasn't there. Of course I know that something was you" Maura looked to Jane who nodded quietly. "She...she was so like you. Right up until it happened. And that next day. Do you remember that morning?" Jane nodded "that morning it was all so clear..."

"Is that the thing she did? The thing that you are you know, grateful for?" Jane asked softly.

"It is, I still regret it though. I wish it could have happened a different way... I wish I had only ever had you... I can't imagine my life any other way now" Maura replied reproachfully, looking down at her hands.

"Hey, well...I feel the same. When I think about all the creeps, Dean...everyone I can't help but feel a little sick. How could I have been with them when you were in this world" Jane pulled a little face "God, you even make me all soppy"

Maura chuckled slightly "Uh... I do care about her, not in that way- never in that way. But she's you're daughter, and she feels like my responsibility now too..."

"I know Maura" Jane pulled Maura into her side. "I understand now, I do. Let's just...fuck it"

Maura laughed and looked to Jane. "I _love_ you" she whispered, eyes looking between each of Jane's.

"I love you too" Jane replied softly.

**Two more chapters, then I may keep the story open and do some AU fluff stories. It was hard writing this chapter but I think I dealt with it okay. I don't know! Hope you enjoyed AB xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

It was a cool Saturday morning, Jane and Maura had just finished with a big case, and an ominous cloud cover had began to lift over the city. Since Jane and Maura's conversation things in the house had been surprisingly smoother, Jane practically lived there now, using her apartment as more of a storage space. Beth had become a little more feisty, as Jane had known her, though still held a timidity too her, and although most of her injuries were no longer visible, still seemed small and a little weak. A knock at the front door startled the 20 year old, who had been sat at the couch. She glanced up towards the hallway which led toward the bedroom and realised Maura and Jane must not have heard the knock. Carefully she stood from the couch and walked slowly to the door, peering through the window for a moment before finally opening it.

"Lizzie!" Harry exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Beth regarded him for a moment. "Hello, Harry" she replied calmly.

The young man cleared his throat slightly and rubbed his neck "err, you look..." he began, but stopped short, taking in new her physique.

Beth shifted uncomfortably under his gaze "please come in" she said, stepping to the side to allow him through.

"Uh yeah" he replied, moving into the house awkwardly.

Maura and Jane wandered into the living room smiling.

"Oh hey, Harry" Jane greeted with a smile.

"Detective Rizzoli" he replied with a nod of his head "doctor Isles" he added, offering her a nod. Maura returned his gesture with a smile.

Jane studied him for a moment "hey what happened to the Goth look?" she asked as she crossed to the kitchen.

"Umm, just changed" Harry shrugged.

Beth stood for a moment eying him up and down with a small frown "oh yes" she finally muttered "you did wear gothic things didn't you"

"Yeah" Harry replied turning to face her.

"Hmm" Beth shrugged her shoulders slightly with a sigh before offering everyone a smile in the room.

"So...umm" Harry rocked slightly on his feet "how are you..."

"I'm alright thank you, how are you?"

"Fine" he replied with a nod, watching her carefully.

"Umm we're going to go into the garden" Jane began, standing next to Maura.

"Actually" Harry stepped forward "detective Rizzoli if I could talk to you a minute, please?"

Jane offered him a confused look "yeah sure"

Maura came and stood next to Beth as Jane and Harry stepped outside.

"Are you okay?" she asked the quietly smiling girl.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Beth replied, sincerely confused.

"You just seem a little, out of sorts"

Beth glanced to the garden area "well...I don't quite remember him. But I like him" Beth shrugged her shoulders and moved into the kitchen, a blissful smile to her expression.

Maura watched after her with concern.

Outside Jane and Harry took a seat at the table and chairs.

"So how can I help you?" Jane asked relaxing into the seat.

"You can't" he replied quietly "here" he handed her a letter. Harry's demeanour, Jane noticed, had changed considerably. She noticed now that the boy was a lot darker, and seemed to be much more detached as they sat here alone.

Sitting forward she frowned slightly, looking carefully into his eyes as she took the letter. "What is it?" she asked, her voice soft and caring.

"Look at the front" he replied leaning back in his seat, eyes avoiding the detectives.

She looked at the front, instantly recognising the symbol of the envelope.

"Her brother?" she muttered.

"He's due leave, it will be to notify her when he is back. It's been sitting at the campus for a week...I just got back home" Harry glanced to her before looking away again.

"Thank you for bringing this " Jane lifted the letter and placed it on the table. She leaned forward slightly and placed a hand on his arm. He seemed to flinch but didn't remove the hand. "Harry, I haven't even...how are you doing?" her voice was slightly hoarse with concern.

The young man shrugged "I'm okay" he looked to her and smiled, though the smile was empty.

Jane looked into each of his eyes "listen, why don't you spend the day here? With Elizabeth. I'm sure she's bored of us all now, maybe she could use the company of someone she knew...you know...before"

Harry glanced back to the house and laughed shortly "she hasn't got a clue who I am... well she knows my name"

Jane frowned slightly, her eyes pooling with compassion. She sat forward slightly "she has her on and off days. When she woke up, she remembered you. She wanted to know you were okay. It's just... I think as she remembers one thing other things slip away a little... maybe you being here will help to her remember clearer" she whispered softly.

Harry glanced back to the house and nodded, a ghost of a smile the undertone to his expression.

...

Jane and Maura spent most of the day in the garden, while Harry and Beth stayed in the living room watching television. At first there was an air of awkwardness around them, Beth quite clearly not remembering Harry entirely, or anyone for that matter, but gradually spaces in her memory were filled and she began to act normally around him.

As they lay in bed that night, Maura tucked peacefully into Jane's side, her head resting against her side, the detective let out a sigh.

"What was that for?" Maura yawned slightly.

Jane moved her hand to the side and lifted the letter from the bed side table. She placed it on her chest so that Maura could lift it. The doctor rolled slightly on her back, regarding the envelope.

"Oh" she gasped, before looking to Jane. "Are you going to open it?"

"What? No!" Jane huffed. "Do I look like Ma to you?"

Maura pouted her lips and raised an eyebrow for a moment. "Well Jane what are you going to do?"

"Give it to her" the detective shrugged.

"What?" Maura sat up now, slightly leaving the detective's embrace.

Jane shifted slightly to look at her "or not" she replied, eyes widening for effect.

"Well, you obviously aren't comfortable with the idea otherwise you already would have. Is this why Harry came to visit?" Maura placed the envelope in Jane's lap.

"Yup"

"Open it" Maura whispered.

"What? It's not my mail" Jane leaned forward slightly.

"No but... if it's bad news it might be better coming from you, and if it's good news we could maybe...surprise her" Maura flashed her dimples slightly in an excited smile.

"A surprise, really Maur?" Jane quirked a smile herself at the doctor's behaviour. "Urgh I don't know...let me think about it"

"He could be here already, Jane" Maura whispered thoughtfully.

"I know" Jane muttered.

...

Beth lay on the couch in the living room. It was usually around midday, they noticed, that she would drift off into sleep, laying with her arms crossed under her head and her legs crossed along the length of the couch, making the girl look impossibly small. Standing at the side of her Maura smiled slightly. She set a cup of green tea down on the table next to the couch before sitting next to the girl for a moment and checking her temperature.

"Would you stop that?" Jane whispered from the kitchen.

Maura frowned and shook her head, standing carefully from the couch and moving back into the kitchen.

"Stop what?" she asked standing next to Jane with a hand on her hip.

"Checking her temperature, she doesn't have a cold or whatever"

"Well...it can't hurt to check" Maura finally replied, removing the hand from her hip and turning to the fridge.

A light tapping at the front door caused them to stop their actions and look at each other.

"I'll get it" Jane offered quietly. Maura nodded and moved to stand at the island so she could see toward the front door.

As she passed over to the door Jane glanced at the sleeping girl on the couch and smiled slightly before turning the handle.

Standing there she was met with a tall man, with a thick build. His hair was dark and long, but not shabby, and eyes a bright, bright green.

"Jane Rizzoli?" she noted his calm, though strong voice.

"You must be Parker Daniels" she greets, a sincere and warm smile gracing her lips.

He nods shyly and shakes her hand, his other gripping tightly to a duffle bag. She looks over his green army shirt and khaki trousers.

"I came here as soon as I could" he explained softly, noticing her gaze.

"Please come inside" Jane replied stepping in and gesturing he enter.

His eyes met the warm ones of Maura's and he nodded. The doctor moved around to greet him, shaking his hand. "Maura Isles" she said softly.

"Parker Daniels" he replied shaking her hand.

A small movement to the right averted his attention however. He moved slightly to see the figure on the couch, glancing to Jane and Maura who were smiling both encouragingly and nervously. Carefully Parker stepped around the couch. He placed his bag slightly in front of the sleeping girl before looking her over. The two women both noticed how he paled, and somewhat stepped back. Parker looked up to him, hurt clear in his eyes.

"I don't want to wake her" he whispered sadly. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

Jane stepped forward, her eyes tearing slightly, and expression filling with compassion. She nodded and gently placed her hand on Parker's forearm, carefully leading him around the couch, toward the kitchen.

...

"She looks so small, frail almost" he whispered, glancing to Beth from the kitchen island. "She was always a little chubby...well not chubby but, she was thickish" he rubbed his coffee mug slightly in thought "she'd give me a black eye for saying that". "She was never tiny is what I am trying to say" he coughed a laugh slightly. "They'd spend summers in Chicago with me, well...when I was on leave at least...usually over the summer I get some sort of leave"

"How was the tour you just had" Jane spoke attentively.

Parker shrugged his shoulders with a small smile "people think it's win and lose out there. But it's not...it's just constant work, sometimes you have a good day and sometimes you have a bad day. But for every time we have to go back it's just a reminder that we haven't won, aren't winning"

Maura and Jane nodded for a moment in silence.

"And so, you've been away for a while... do you get to stay here for longer this time around?" Maura asked softly.

"Well" Parker looked to Beth "my contract is up... I could renew it. But I think I'm needed here" he looked to Maura and Jane "not that...not that I'm trying to you know, but she _is_ my sister. She's all I have... I need to be here for her now, where I haven't been before you know?"

Jane nodded and smiled touching his arm. "Hey, I'm just glad you're back here for her, I think she misses you more than she'd ever admit"

Parker nodded thoughtfully and glanced over to her. He released a small breath and stood from his stool silently. Maura and Jane both glanced over as they watched Beth begin to sit up.

The girl's tired and weary eyes stared intently with confusion at the duffel bag in front of her. Slowly she stood and crossed to examine the piece. She slowly lifted the label and read the name. With a gasp she stood straight and paused for a moment. Carefully she began to turn, not sure if this was a dream; some sick joke. But it wasn't. Her eyes instantly met the green ones she had been waiting months to see, the same green ones that had been there for her at every point in her life were she had ever felt loved, safe. She hadn't even realised that she had moved forward but soon she found herself standing just in front of Parker.

Parker smiled to her, his eye lid brimming with tears. "Hello Lizzie" he greeted, chuckling slightly.

Beth's expression twisted slightly, and she rushed into chest. Raising his head Park wrapped his arms around the girl, before placing his head against her shoulder, cocooning her. "Shh shh" he cooed, though his own voice was slightly broken as he too began to cry. Soon Beth's sobs were loud and clear, and Jane took a step towards Maura, the medical examiner gripping to her arm, both for her comfort and for the doctor's own.

Parker gripped Beth's elbows as he felt the girl's knees give in. He lifted her into his arms easily and walked her around to the couch, placing her in his lap and continuing to hold her. Jane placed a hand to her mouth and turned to face the sink, leaning over it for support. Maura began to soothe her hand against her back.

...

Maura had ushered Jane into her bedroom. As the door shut Jane suddenly released her own sobs and left her hands extended somewhat as though pleading for a hug. With a worried frown Maura stepped forward and pulled the hands, leading her to the bed, before embracing the now trembling detective. Biting her lip to stop her own crying, Maura rubbed softly against Jane's back until the detective's tears had quietened, and her body had stopped shaking.

"Di-di" Jane tried after a few more minutes. Maura moved her slightly so she could see the detective's lost, red and puffy eyes.

"Di?" Maura repeated quietly.

"She-" Jane moved back slightly, clearing her voice. "Her cry"

Maura frowned slightly as she listened to the detective's words.

"The last time I heard that, she was...she was mine" Jane crumbled again, right there in her arms, and this time Maura couldn't hold back her own tears. Tightly, she wrapped her arms around the detective.

"She is yours, she always was and always will be" Maura whispered into thick hair. "We're all together now" she added, placing a shaky kiss against her head. The detective balled her hands together around her doctor's shirt, trying to pull her impossibly closer.

...

It was an hour or so before Jane and Maura left their bedroom, deciding Parker and Beth needed time alone. As they stepped along the hallway they noticed the house seemed impossibly still, and wondered if they had stepped out. But as they walked toward the kitchen they noticed the pair were simply sleeping on the couch. Beth still somewhat in Parker's arms, and Parker slightly stretched out, obviously falling asleep after her and trying to find a comfortable position.

"We should wake them, he doesn't look comfortable" Maura whispered thoughtfully.

Jane smiled at the image for a moment "nah, let them sleep a little while. We'll wake them for tea"

She looked to the doctor for a moment, Maura's hazel eyes looking curiously back into her own. "What?" she asked nervously.

"Just...I love you" Jane replied softly.

The glint that sparkled in Maura's eyes wasn't hard to miss, nor were the small dimples that played on her cheeks. "I love you too" she replied, entwining her hands with Jane's.


	18. Chapter 18

"Maaa!... Maaaaaaa!" Beth smiled and half chuckled at the sound of Frankie calling for Angela. The sound pooled into her bedroom from the garden. It was a hot summers day, but the shape and position of Maura's garden meant that a light cool breeze would roll in every so often, which also meant that everybody had decided to come around for a barbeque.

"Whaaaa?" came Angela's slightly frustrated response.

Beth shook her head laughing lightly. She placed the book she had been examining back onto its shelf, and instead moved to pick up her sunglasses. Standing in front of the mirror she placed them over her face and made a silly expression before placing them on her head.

"You know I expect you to pull that face every time you wear those sunglasses now don't you?" Beth laughed and shook her head before turning to meet Jane's gaze. Jane laughed slightly and stepped forward "are you coming back out?"

"Yeah, I was just putting my book away... and picking up these bad boys" Beth looked in the mirror again at the sunglasses and smiled. Jane laughed and shook her head slightly.

"Alright..." she replied warmly before stepping back out the room.

Still looking in the mirror, Beth began to sway slightly, her mind drifting. Again the sound of laughter, and Frankie shouting pooled into her room, now joined by Jane's unmistakable voice. She looked carefully at the girl staring back at her, and smiled.

...

Outside Frankie stood at the barbeque with Frost and Parker stood next to him.

"You're doing it wrong" Parker teased, winking to a highly amused Frost.

Frankie gave him a half glare "no I'm not"

"_Everyone_ knows how to barbeque, Frankie" Frost chuckled.

"I know how to barbeque, _Barold_"

"Hey hey, easy on the names" Frost lowered his head slightly.

"Barold?" Parker asked with amusement.

"Shut up! You're named after a coat" Frost replied, turning his head away slightly.

Frankie made a strangled laughing noise, while Parker brought his beer to his mouth and looked away.

Maura and Jane were sat at the table and chairs on the decking, Jane with her legs resting in Maura's lap.

"Uh, do you think we should go help them?" Jane's face twisted into an uncertain, and slightly worried expression as she regarded the barbeque brigade.

"No, I don't think Angela is being too harsh on them" Maura chuckled.

"What?" Jane looked to her with confusion, then looked to the kitchen window where she could see both Korsack and Tommy being shooed around the kitchen in pink aprons. "Oh no" came Jane's response as she tried to suppress a laugh.

"Who were you talking about?" Maura laughed.

"The 3 Musketeers over there" Jane nodded towards the barbeque.

"Oh... do you think it will be alright to eat?"

"By my estimations in 4-6 hours..." Jane took a sip of her beer.

Beth stepped out of the patio doors and looked over to the barbeque shaking her head. Parker looked up to her and smiled, to which she pulled her tongue at him and continued over to Maura and Jane.

"Heyy" Maura greeted her smiling, lifting a beer from the cooler and handing it to her, whilst all the time avoiding a death glare from Jane.

"Maura!" Jane admonished.

"Drinking age is 18 in England" Beth replied before taking a long drag of the beer.

"You aren't in England, My Fair Lady" Jane replied, Beth feigned offence before looking back to the barbeque.

"Are they alright?" she asked, a look of apprehension on her face.

"Err...no" Jane sighed.

"Is Harry coming over?" Maura asked, a slight enthusiasm in her tone. Beth glanced to Jane with amusement before looking back to Maura.

"No, I don't know..." Beth paused for a moment "you know Harry and I aren't dating don't you?"

"Err-um-well" Maura stopped and shrugged her shoulders, an innocent smile playing on her face.

Beth shook her head laughing.

"I can't take it!" came Tommy's exasperated voice, they all looked over to watch him step into the garden. He liberated himself of the apron and stretched his arms out "freedom". Angela shook her head and looked into the garden.

"JANEY" she shouted, instantly catching her gaze.

"Damn it" Jane muttered, before standing and planting a false smile on her face "COMING MA"

She offered Tommy a slightly annoyed look who shrugged his shoulders. He gave a slight wave to Maura and Beth, who waved back, both slightly laughing, before heading over to the barbeque.

As she entered the kitchen Korsack offered her a helpless look. Clearing her throat Jane turned away from him "hey Korsack, will you go check on the guys, I think they're having trouble"

"Yeah sure" the words barely fell from Korsack's mouth as he tore out of the apron and dashed outside.

Angela looked up from the window with a disappointed look "OOOOOOOH" she started, pointing her wooden spoon at the window. "IT DOESN'T TAKE 5 PEOPLE TO BARBEQUE!" she yelled. The men turned around, each looking slightly embarrassed, and some heading over to the table. "Gah, barbeques are meant to be the one place men will actually cook" she muttered with annoyance.

Parker sat down next to Beth while Tommy sat at the head of the table.

"Aww" Beth looked between the two of them as she made the sound, then back to Maura before laughing.

"Ha" Parker replied. "It's not easy"

"Yeah, it's like...cooking outside" Tommy replied, gesturing his hand slightly towards the barbeque.

Beth bowed her head in slight shame "I know, I apologise" her voice shook however, laughter threatening to take over. Maura already had a hand covering her face to hide her amusement.

Parker gave Beth a light nudge, to which her head snapped up and glared at him momentarily before pushing him. He frowned and pushed her back, and she did the same. "Goon" Parker muttered to her.

"Fat head" she replied pushing him once more. He went to push her but she raised a hand "ah ah, we're equal now. You nudged me first"

Tommy and Maura offered each other an amused expression while they watched the interaction.

After a moment Parker and Tommy began discussing baseball. Beth watched them, rather than listened, with a contented smile. She looked towards Maura, who had been watching her with her own contented smile. Beth gave her a slight nod before looking back into the kitchen. She watched as Angela and Jane laughed freely and naturally, moving in synchronization in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go see if they need some help" Maura's voice was light, and she only half stood from her chair.

"No!" Beth stood "I'll go" she smiled to Maura before heading towards the house.

The doctor smiled knowingly before turning her attention back to the baseball conversation.

As she reached the kitchen Beth slowed her pace slightly. Jane caught her eye and offered her a warm smile.

"Hey" she greeted as Beth stepped through the doors.

"Hi" Beth replied warmly "do you want any help?"

"Nah, we're all set... we might need extra hands to take stuff over in a bit though"

"Okay, cool" Beth smiled. She stood awkwardly for a minute and looked over the large spread of food Angela had made.

She watched Jane as she finished making the salad. It was always different seeing her like this, jeans and a t-shirt, hair in a pony tail, and shoulders totally relaxed. Angela moved off somewhere, she wasn't sure where, she hadn't registered the woman's voice, but assumed it was to the bathroom. Beth released an uneasy breath.

She had become a lot closer with Jane now. Her mind ran over that first time she saw her, laying in the hospital bed, the woman had seemed so small and fragile, and then after that she discovered this woman was tough, tougher than anyone she had ever met, stronger in ways even she didn't understand. She'd been from a lot, they both had. And now they were here, on this day, a day like something out of a movie; perfection. After the car accident she didn't think it was possible, possible to be happy, she'd been so lucky to have been taken in by a family like the Daniels, she was so certain she never would be again. But here she was, part of _this_ family.

Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around Jane, and placed her head against her back. Jane stopped moving for a moment. "Thank you" Beth whispered. Jane's eyes covered with a film of water. She moved to turn the girl into her arms.

"You don't thank me" she whispered. "I am you're Mom, and I'm always going to be here, and I am always going to love you" Jane placed a kiss against the girls head and tightened her hold on her.

Beth's arms tightened around Jane's middle and she nodded against her shoulder. "I love you too" she whispered back.

Jane tightened her mouth slightly to stop a sob from escaping, but the tears ran freely.

Angela rounded back into the kitchen but stopped at the scene, tears readily pouring from her eyes.

"Oh my girls" she cried. She rushed over to them and enveloped them both into a hug.

"Maaa!" Jane half laughed. Beth began to chuckle somewhere within their holds.

"My girls" Angela repeated, kissing them both on the head a few times.

"Ma get off!" Jane laughed.

"Wah?" Angela scowled.

Jane pulled away from her and shook herself off slightly, but Beth remained in her hold.

"See look" Angela pulled Beth in tighter. "This is how you should be"

Jane rolled her eyes and went back to the salad.

"You're a good Granddaughter" Angela spoke proudly, and once again tightened her grip.

Jane glanced back "she's only hugging you so she can have some of that food now"

"No she's not!" Angela glanced to Beth who was looking up at her with innocent eyes "Ohhhh!"

She tightened her grip even more and laughed. Beth laughed along with her.

Maura stepped in laughing at a slightly squished Beth still stuck in Angela's grip.

"Alla my girls in the kitchen!" Angela began, pride clear in her voice.

Maura blushed slightly and moved to stand by Jane, who had gone rather quiet.

"Yeahh" the detective replied "I think we should have another group hug"

She pushed Maura forward and stood behind her.

"She's up to something" Beth gasped, but Angela kept her still.

"Nooooooo" Angela replied laughing "let's have another group hug".

She pulled Maura into her other arm, at which point Maura and Beth gave each other a worried look. As Jane came towards the embrace she began to move her arm slightly, a mischievous grin playing on her face.

"Big group...DESSERT" Jane yelled instead. She lifted up a can of squirty cream and fired it upon the three women, who in turn screamed and ran outside. Jane took off after Maura, while Angela stood at the patio door looking slightly disgruntled, though unable to hide her amusement. Beth seemed to disappear, but the sound of the water pressure changing told Angela exactly where the girl was. Quietly she crept around the house and made her way towards Maura and Jane who were running precariously by the pool, Maura shrieking every time Jane squirted her. Frankie, Frost and Korsack saw her emerge and head towards the two and instantly took a step back. Beth raised the plastic water weapon and aimed it, approaching carefully. Parker and Tommy turned in their seats both laughing. Beth glanced towards them a smile playing on her lips before looking back to Maura and Jane, Jane now having Maura gripped around the waist and spraying the cream directly into her face.

Once Beth was close enough she made a small "ehem" sound. Jane turned, and saw the water gun, raising her hands in defence.

"You're under arrest" Beth began "drop the weapon"

Jane glanced to the cream in her hands and shook her head.

"Ma'am" Jane raised her eyebrows at the word "um, lady..." Jane made another face "woman! Drop the can"

Before Jane could respond however Maura slipped the can from her hand and held it to her head.

"What's the magic word" she spoke through a cream covered face.

"Um" Jane, now realising she was done glanced to the side, "splash".

Maura frowned before realising what she meant and turning to run.

"Nooooo" Beth playfully cried, firing the water gun at Jane as she grabbed Maura and jumped into the pool.

Beth ran around and fired into the pool laughing.

"Uhuh little niece, that's not how we play fair" Tommy laughed into her ear as he took her by the waist and jumped into the pool. As they resurfaced Beth aimed the gun at Tommy's face and squirted at him.

"Hahaha" she laughed evilly, but began to back away as Tommy dove under the water "uhoh" she gave Maura and Jane a worried look and tried to swim towards them, but was pulled under the water by Tommy.

...

At the end of the night, both slightly, okay, very drunk, Jane and Beth lay on the couch together hugging each other. Angela entered the room and moved to join them but Jane shooed her away "go away Ma, mother daughter time" Angela pulled a face and sat on the other couch.

Maura moved in from the kitchen and offered the woman a sympathetic smile "I'll sit with you Angela" she sat down on the arm of the seat, only to be pulled down by the older woman and pulled into a full embrace, being held slightly like a child. Jane and Beth both burst out laughing.

"See look, at least I got one daughter that wants to spend time with me" Angela gave the top of Maura's head an emphatic kiss. Laughing Maura wrapped her arms around Angela's and pulled herself into the hug.

Jane whispered something into Beth's ear making them both laugh.

"What? What are you up to?" Maura asked, suddenly a little more alert, though still a little unsteady "Jane, not the cream again" she half whined.

Beth and Jane simply looked at the pair for a moment. Jane began to whisper "1..2..3" and with that they jumped from the couch and dove onto Angela and Maura's shouting "GROUP HUG". Laughter erupted as they lay strewn over each other, a rather clumsy 'group hug', Jane on top and taking full advantage of the fact. She placed a kiss on Beth's cheek, an extra messy kiss on Angela's cheek, making the woman groan disgustedly but smile appreciatively, and a chaste kiss on Maura's lips.

"Awwww" Angela and Beth chimed together at the action.

"Biiig happy familyyyy" Jane cheered happily. "I love ya!"

...

Both still very drunk, Maura and Jane lay in a somewhat clumsy embrace on their bed. Jane's legs lay askew while Maura's were thrown over Jane's thighs, Jane's head resting against her collarbone and hands resting on her hips.

"I can't believe how things have changed Mau'" Jane slurred.

"I know bubba" Maura replied sleepily, patting Jane's face.

Jane lifted her head slightly "did you just call me bubba?"

"Mmm" Maura sighed back to her.

"Are you happy?" Jane asked, kissing the side of the half sleeping doctor's slightly open mouth.

"I've never been this happy in my life, Jane" she replied quietly.

"I promise I will always keep you this happy, I love you forever" Jane moved and turned Maura over, receiving a slightly annoyed cry from the doctor, which turned into a contented sigh as Jane wrapped her arm around her stomach and pulled her in close to her body.

"I love you too Janey-pops" Maura lifted the hand on her stomach and placed a kiss against it before putting it back into position.

Jane let the honey blonde fall asleep and watched her for a moment, smiling as she back to snore lightly. She kissed the smooth skin of the doctor's cheek before nestling her face into her soft, warm hair.

_This is home. _

**So I have written this as the ending. I do have a few more chapters in me, but I didn't want the story to drag on... Thank you so much for reading Bloodlines, and if you do what those chapters let me know and I will put them up. Thanks again, AB xxx**


End file.
